Impitoyable
by Lou Celestial
Summary: Mello n'aime pas perdre. Et Mello se venge, même si pour cela il doit entrer dans un tourbillon sanglant de colère et de drames, et brûler avec lui l'univers tout entier.
1. Et pour quelques dollars de plus

Bonjour à tous ! Pour ma nouvelle histoire, le récit d'une vengeance toute particulière qui m'a été inspirée alors que je cherchais des infos sur les apparitions de Matt dans le manga. En effet, dans le chapitre 61, un mafieux dit à Mello : « Pourquoi quelqu'un comme toi, qui a obtenu la tête d'un chef de la mafia que même Kira n'a pas pu tuer, tu t'intéresses autant à ce cahier ? ».

Attention, point de vue qui sort des sentiers arpentés par beaucoup de mes collègues auteurs, car je me défais du mythe purement _made in ffnet_ selon lequel Matt et Mello sont d'ex colocataires et meilleurs amis du monde depuis toujours et Mello et Near des ennemis viscéraux depuis la première seconde où leurs regards se sont croisés. Présence d'OCs qui ne tiennent pas du tout le premier rôle mais sont hautement nécessaires (allez raconter quoi que ce soit avec le peu de personnages qu'on a en stock). Références au premier chapitre des _Smithcatchers _assez nombreuses pour que je comprenne si vous songiez au méchant-mot-de-sept-lettres.

« En espérant que cela vous plaise » ;)

x-x-x

**IMPITOYABLE**

Chapitre 1 : Et pour quelques cigares de plus…

x-x-x

Savez-vous ce que ça fait, d'avoir les entrailles bouffées par la colère et l'envie d'exploser la tête du premier qui ouvrira la bouche ? Savez-vous ce que ça fait, lorsqu'on croit manipuler les autres et qu'en fait ces autres s'en aperçoivent, et ne le prennent pas bien, et décident de monter un coup en douce pour vous dévisser proprement le crâne ? Savez-vous ce que ça donne, lorsqu'en plus, vous les manipuliez _pour leur propre bien_ ?

Mello se demanda comment cela avait pu tourner aussi mal.

Pas le fait d'avoir une dizaine d'armes pointées sur lui et le double de regards hostiles, le tout dans le parking le plus glauque de New York, en compagnie de ceux qu'il avait eu l'amabilité d'ériger au rang d'alliés provisoires.

Ça, il avait presque l'habitude.

Il se demanda plutôt comment, à cause d'un vague excès de confiance, il avait pu réussir à faire foirer une année entière de labeur.

- J'ai pourtant cru que nous avions un arrangement.

- Tout est dans le mot « croire », lui répondit l'homme aux dents de requins qui le toisait de son sourire carnassier.

C'était dur de se taire. Oui, lorsque l'homme que vous aviez aidé à devenir ce qu'il était, un brillant mafieux, non, le plus brillant mafieux de toute la Grande Pomme, ordonnait à ses petits camarades de se débarrasser de vous proprement, sans s'y tremper les ongles, sans même faire l'effort d'essayer de vous tuer – comme si vous ne valiez _rien. _Comme si vous n'étiez même pas une menace assez importante pour qu'il ressente le besoin de vous exécuter – et le montrait comme ça, en privé, dans un coin crasseux et sans panache, ça faisait _mal_.

Ça démangeait.

- Comme dans « Vous croyez que je ne vais pas vous buter dans la minute qui suit » ?

Oups. C'était sorti.

La dizaine de canons se pointa directement vers sa poitrine. Mais personne ne tira. Ce n'était qu'un pied-de-nez de plus. « _Regarde, tu es en mon pouvoir. Un mot de moi et tu es mort. Mais tu n'en vaux pas la peine, tu sais ? »_ Tout sourire, Gio Rosselli fit un mouvement du bras et les armes s'abaissèrent. Mello ne fut pas dupe. Les viseurs étaient peut-être vers le sol mais il n'entendit personne remettre le cran de sécurité.

- Tu as quel âge, quinze ans ? lança l'homme.

- Dix-neuf, corrigea-t-il d'une voix machinale rendue plate par un calme forcé.

- Ecoute, gamin. Ça arrive à tout le monde, de se faire doubler. Mieux vaut que ce soit par moi que par quelqu'un de moins pacifique. Plus tard, tu m'en remercieras, argua-t-il en lissant la chevalière en or qu'il portait à l'index.

Mello en doutait très sérieusement. Pour commencer, le premier mot qu'il aurait choisi pour qualifier Rosselli n'aurait pas été pacifique. Le reste ne passerait pas le seuil de ses lèvres, parce qu'il avait encore besoin de rester en vie un moment s'il comptait mettre une raclée à Near.

_Il avait envie de lui pulvériser la face. De l'étriper l'étrangler l'écarteler l'éviscérer. _Calme. _Il allait l'émasculer l'ébouillanter l'écrabouiller et émietter ses restes aux quatre coins de la jetée de Brooklyn. Concentre-toi sur ces images mentales, Mello. _Visage lisse._ Fais un putain d'effort pour te concentrer ou c'est toi dont on trouvera les restes dans l'Atlantique. Si on les trouve._

Presque un sourire. Non, pas de sourire. Ça fait impertinent. _Une année de travail de perdue. Une saloperie d'année mise à la poubelle parce que l'orgueil d'un pauvre mec n'a pas pu supporter des ambitions au niveau du potentiel de la mafia qu'il avait entre les mains. _Le souffle régulier. _C'est là qu'il va frapper, Mello. Il va t'humilier. Il veut t'humilier. Il veut te faire réagir, et tu n'es pas bête, tu es sanguin mais pas bête, et tu sais qu'il n'attend qu'un geste malheureux de ta part, qu'une micro-trace d'agressivité et de désir de revanche pour demander à ses gorilles de tirer. _

L'homme chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son voisin. Puis il fit mine de retrousser ses manches, s'avança vers Mello et lui envoya son poing dans la figure.

_Pense à Near. Si tu meurs, tu ne pourras pas vaincre Near. Ce connard d'albinos est plus important qu'un petit chef illégal de rien du tout, hein Mello ? _Douleur. _Hein Mello, que tu veux réagir. Mais tu n'es pas con et tu ne le feras pas. _

_Et Rosselli sait que tu sais, et il s'amuse, il profite de l'instant présent pour te faire encore plus mal, parce qu'il sait que tu ne réagiras pas. Il veut te pousser à bout. Il veut que tu cèdes, que tu admettes ta défaite pour mieux te descendre, le salaud. _

_Etonne-le. Fais-lui croire que tu n'es qu'un mollasson qui n'a rien dans les bras. Et tu vivras._

Mello valdingua au sol. Il ne bougea pas. L'homme se campa au-dessus de lui, sourit brièvement, et lui releva le menton juste assez haut pour lui décerner une nouvelle volée de coups de poing. Puis, ce furent les pieds.

_Putain, ça faisait mal. Ça faisait mal, putain. Ça faisait mal mal mal mal maaaal maaaaaaaaaaaaal… _

Rosselli prit un peu de recul, et attaqua de nouveau. C'était une position de garde négligée. Provocante. Ça foisonnait d'ouvertures, et c'était fait exprès. Rosselli voulait le tenter. Mello, contractant jambes et côtes, fit appel à toute sa force mentale pour ne pas saisir la cheville qu'on lui offrait comme un cadeau pour prendre sa revanche.

Un bleu au coude.

Une veine qui explose dans le menton.

Des contusions partout, sur les flancs, sous le cuir de sa veste.

Le bruit d'un cartilage qui craque.

Du sang dans la bouche.

_Je vais te tuer, connard d'ingrat. Oui c'est un rictus que tu vois sur mon visage, entre deux ecchymoses, oui c'est une grimace mais c'est une grimace de douleur _et_ de rage. C'est drôle, hein ? "Quand va-t-il céder, ce petit impertinent ?" Vas-y, frappe, ça fait mal. Tu t'en souviendras lorsque j'inverserai les rôles. Tu te souviendras de chaque blessure._

Et un coup dans les dents.

Quand Rosselli en eut assez, Mello avait plus de contusions sur le corps qu'au lendemain d'un entraînement commando.

- C'est moi qui commande ici, gamin, conclut l'homme en reculant de quelques pas. Toi, tu dégages.

_Si je peux me lever._

L'humiliation était toute chaude du sang qui lui coulait sur les tempes. Etourdi par la souffrance, Mello considéra la dizaine de quidams qui avaient troqué la gâchette contre les rires et envisagea un instant de précipiter les choses. Puis il se leva, difficilement – ces saloperies de canons braquées sur lui, encore –, et prit la direction de la sortie.

_Tu vas mourir, Rosselli._

_Tu vas mourir._

x-x-x

Mello avait quitté la Wammy's House à la veille de ses quatorze ans, avec pour tout bagage un sac qui contenait deux tenues de rechange et assez de chocolat pour tenir une semaine. Il avait également eu le bon sens de rafler avec lui les économies de la cantinière, mais ce n'était pas avec vingt livres en poche qu'un gamin, aussi brillant fût-il, allait subvenir à ses besoins, encore moins quand ceux-ci consistaient en le renversement d'un criminel international basé de l'autre côté de la planète. Après deux jours d'errance et un retour brutal à la réalité, il s'était donc décidé à se trouver une activité lucrative. Malheureusement pour lui, il était difficile de prendre au sérieux un môme sans diplôme ni papiers d'identité qui clamait sous tous les toits être un génie – un génie certes, mais un génie en-dessous de l'âge légal d'emploi des mineurs – et lorsqu'il dénicha enfin un poste de serveur sous-payé dans un taudis infâme, cela faisait déjà trois semaines qu'il usait de petits larcins pour ne pas mourir de faim.

Il ne tarda pas à entendre parler, le bouche à oreilles aidant, de méthodes plus efficaces pour gagner vite et bien sa pitance. La notion de légalité avait été refoulée loin dans les profondeurs de sa tête blonde depuis longtemps et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva, entre autres activités, à revendre pour le voisin des quantités de stups qu'il n'avait jamais vues que dans les calculs théoriques de sa salle de classe.

Il découvrit alors le premier des avantages de son statut de mineur : on ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. Ce qui, de loin, ressemblait à un argument pour l'exploitation de ses semblables par les réseaux criminels se changea en un véritable tremplin, et Mello commença à tisser sa toile. Il connut bientôt la totalité des revendeurs du Hampshire et les principaux réseaux de vol et du marché noir. Les flux de clandestins ne lui résistèrent qu'un trimestre, et bien avant, Mello eut compris quel parti il pourrait en tirer. Puisque la face légale de la planète lui était interdite – les alliances appartenaient à Near –, il lui restait la face cachée. Il avait désespérément besoin de pouvoir, d'argent, d'informations, et s'il était bien un milieu qui pouvait lui fournir tout cela, c'était celui de la pègre.

Il monta dans l'estime de son fournisseur le jour où il lui sauva la mise par un coup de bluff admirable, alors qu'une descente de police avait été opérée dans son quartier. Grâce à son réseau d'information, la marchandise fut sauvée. Les forces de l'ordre firent chou blanc et Mello se vit gagner, en un soir, la confiance de tout un secteur. Par un remarquable hasard, un seul homme était tombé, et Mello fut projeté par la même inadvertance à ce poste convoité. Il avait déjà lâché depuis longtemps son job de serveur lorsqu'il se retrouva parachuté à la tête du réseau de stups et qu'il dîna en tête-à-tête avec le Grand Patron le jour de ses quinze ans.

Mais bientôt, le Hampshire lui parut bien petit et ce fut vers tout le pays que se tourna son regard. Après quelques essais fructueux dans des milieux aussi divers que l'extorsion de fonds au niveau national ou le chantage politique, il mena sa première opération de grande ampleur – l'enlèvement d'un ministre.

Une guerre des gangs victorieuse plus tard, il trouva l'Angleterre trop étroite pour ses ambitions personnelles et s'envola sous un faux nom pour New York. Il était déjà connu pour ses plans tordus mais infaillibles et ce fut sans trop de peine qu'il érigea à coup de réputation justement gagnée son réseau de « collaborateurs ». Sans doute aurait-il dû, à ce moment-là, se douter qu'il avait eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre en ciblant son dernier et plus gros poisson : le chef de la plus influente des Cinq Familles.

Gio Rosselli n'avait pas apprécié que son nouveau « consultant » aux dents longues veuille rediriger autant de ses activités.

x-x-x

Mello entra en trombe dans l'appartement. Il avait la rage au ventre.

Il l'avait tellement que ses dents crissaient de manière irrégulière et que son visage changeait d'expression quatre fois toutes les millisecondes. Pour qui connaissait Mello, capable de tenir dix longues heures avec une même expression superficielle et provocante, ce simple constat était de mauvais augure.

Sergueï lui tournait le dos et ne vit donc rien de cela. Il était attablé derrière son ordinateur, un havane à la main. Sergueï raffolait des havanes. Avec un bon stock de Montecristo, on pouvait s'acheter ses services pour un mois et son cœur pour l'éternité.

-Je vais le défoncer, éructa Mello.

Sergueï ricana sans lâcher des yeux son écran.

-Ecoute, fit le blond. Lâche toutes tes activités. Je veux que tu trouves là, maintenant, un moyen de faire sauter la tête de Rosselli.

-Gio ? s'étonna Sergueï. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-T'occupe. Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Sergueï était l'un des meilleurs hackeurs de sa génération. Le second, selon Mello, et sans doute le premier de toute la côte Est. Il était né la tête dans les fils de son processeur, et le jour où il avait enfin compris l'étendue d'un tel talent, il avait quitté St Petersburg pour « visiter » le monde. Il avait quitté Cuba après un énième remous politique qui lui avait fait chaud aux fesses, mais son serveur était toujours en Russie, chez un contact talentueux. Il s'était alors décidé à poser les pieds en terrain capitaliste. C'était là que Mello l'avait harponné.

Sergueï avait passé la trentaine et aucune envie de perdre ses grandes vacances dans feu sa natale URSS.

-Tu veux me faire crever avant l'heure, accusa l'informaticien. Gio est un dur.

-Et toi, tu es censé être le meilleur.

Mello fit le tour du bureau. Le cigare se consumait, avant-dernier d'une pile conséquente.

-Ecoute, dit-il après inspection de la pénurie, j'ai un arrivage de havanes en fin de semaine. Ça te dit, un impôt de dix pourcents en nature ?

Sergueï cracha une bouffée de fumée.

-Si tu me prends par les sentiments…

-Parfait.

-Je vais quand même envoyer une carte postale à ma mère, histoire qu'il lui reste un souvenir de moi, dans sa kitchenette pourrie, en-dehors de la carcasse de ma bécane et de ses photos du Komsomol. Une fois que Gio saura qui l'a trahi.

-Pense à joindre une mèche de cheveux, railla Mello.

-Tu peux parler. J'irai pas chercher tes restes au fond des égouts.

Mello haussa les épaules.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre ouverte – la patte de Sergueï, pour évacuer la fumée de ses joujoux – et la claqua d'un coup sec. Les papiers qui jonchaient le sol voletèrent un instant avant de s'arrêter. Les plans d'une raffinerie qu'il avait prévu de faire exploser dans une optique de sabotage industriel. Ça, c'était du Mello tout craché. Rosselli pouvait toujours rêver pour qu'il ne reprenne pas l'affaire à son compte.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas quelque chose de plus soft ? demanda Sergueï qui pianotait désormais activement sur son clavier.

-Quel genre ?

-Je vide ses comptes et j'en fais donation en son nom à un couvent, je dévoile ses données en fond d'écran du FBI, je file l'accès de son réseau à des potes pour tester leurs derniers virus.

-Tu saurais hacker le FBI, toi ?

-Merci de ta confiance. On voit ce que ça fait, de bosser ensemble si longtemps.

-Je veux les trois.

Considérant que la discussion était close, il tourna les talons. Il avait un crack financier à enclencher, lui. Sans parler du fait que la raffinerie n'était pas la porte à côté. Il n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'appeler les bénéficiaires de l'opération. Cinq heures plus tard, l'argent serait sur son compte au Bahreïn et lui, très loin.

En fin de compte, ce qui lui prit le plus de temps fut de choisir son véhicule.

x-x-x

Gio Rosselli était une véritable star du monde de la pègre. A dix ans, il avait braqué sa première banque, et ce n'était qu'à treize que la police lui avait mis le grappin dessus avant de le relâcher faute de preuves. Ce n'était qu'un avant-goût public de ce que le gamin sans le sou de Manhattan allait produire lorsqu'il fit valoir son appartenance au monde de la truanderie new-yorkaise.

S'il s'était hissé assez loin dans la hiérarchie du crime, c'était Kira qui avait été sa plus grande aide. Outre le ménage effectué dans les échelons supérieurs, l'autoproclamé Dieu de ce Monde lui avait permis de prouver à tous combien il était intouchable. Son nom avait circulé, mais jamais il n'était venu garnir la liste des morts quotidiennes. Il ignorait lui-même par quel miracle il échappait à la purge mais n'avait pas manqué de le faire remarquer haut et fort à ses associés. En réalité, Gio Rosselli ne s'appelait pas Gio. Il ignorait tout de son propre nom et ce n'était pas sa mère défunte qui aurait l'occasion de l'éclairer à ce sujet. Il prenait si bonne garde de son image que le FBI lui-même ne pouvait pas se targuer de disposer de la moindre photo récente. Les gens qui avaient vu son visage et en étaient ressortis vivants disaient généralement qu'il avait plus de cicatrices que de peau vierge, et que ses traits ne restaient de toute manière pas longtemps inchangés. C'était d'ailleurs un petit jeu chez lui que les combats au couteau. Dans l'arène.

Et il n'avait encore jamais perdu.

On disait que son nom figurait en tête de la liste des dix criminels les plus recherchés de la planète. Fort heureusement pour son orgueil, les américains avaient mis un moment avant de qualifier Kira de meurtrier. Ç'avait été un coup dur lorsque celui-ci lui avait finalement volé sa place dans des circonstances obscures. Gio avait alors demandé à un petit malin de réhabiliter son nom dans les listes informatiques du FBI, en échange d'une entrée sur tapis rouge à son service, mais le troufion s'était fait prendre. C'est bon donc, je suppose.

Cela mis à part, la carrière de Gio Rosselli avait été une longue série de sans-fautes parsemée çà et là des tombes de ses ennemis.

C'est pourquoi il avait peu apprécié de découvrir, lorsqu'il voulut acquérir un joli MP5 tout neuf pour remplacer son dernier qui s'enrayait un peu trop souvent à son goût, que l'intégralité de ses comptes d'Uruguay, des Seychelles, d'Antigua et de Grenade avait été vidée au profit d'une association caritative gérée par des religieuses au Congo.

x-x-x

Mello menait toujours ses missions à bien, Rosselli ou non. Une usine à faire sauter, c'était une usine à faire sauter. Point barre.

Il vit la fumée de loin. Le bruit, étouffé parmi les klaxons des voitures, n'aurait pas été une indication suffisante, mais les nuages noirs et feu qui laissaient éclore leurs champignons au-dessus de la zone industrielle parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Une réussite. Il leva la visière de son casque et se tourna pour admirer le spectacle. A l'arrêt, dans les embouteillages. Le conducteur qui le suivait, qui visiblement n'avait pas l'éternité devant lui, abaissa sa fenêtre pour vociférer qu'il pouvait _si l'envie lui en prenait _avancer de trois mètres avant que le gus à sa gauche n'y colle sa voiture. Mello lui fit un signe reconnaissant, tourna la clé sur le contact, et engagea sa moto sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence.

Trois kilomètres et des centaines de voitures plus tard, il bifurqua sur une aire routière. Il stoppa sa moto à l'écart derrière une poignée d'arbres et en descendit en jetant son regard le plus noir à la fillette qui observait son manège. La gamine s'enfuit en larmes. Après un dernier regard pour s'assurer que personne d'autre ne risquait de le surprendre, il décrocha une bouteille opaque à l'arrière de son véhicule, en vida le contenu sur la moto et fit quelques pas en arrière. Puis il sortit de sa poche un paquet d'allumettes et en craqua une. Il leva la main. Visa. Ajusta.

D'une détente souple du bras, il projeta la petite flamme avant de se reculer précipitamment.

Il y eut un « boum ».

Les mains dans les poches, il s'éloigna du foyer d'incendie. Il avait déjà dépassé la station d'essence lorsque le gardien en sortit, désorienté, et le croisa sans le voir. Mello rejoignit la rocade à pieds, et ce fut d'excellente humeur qu'il se décida, dans un accès de dérision, à faire du stop. C'est ainsi qu'il s'installa finalement, après vingt minutes de recherche, à l'arrière d'une voiture familiale aux sièges maculés de miettes et dont le conducteur avait l'air au bord de la dépression.

-Vous choisissez mal votre jour, déclara d'une voix laconique l'homme qui aurait bien eu besoin d'une dose de Prozac.

-On les choisit rarement, vous savez, rétorqua Mello pince-sans-rire.

-Je veux bien vous croire. Je vous dépose où ?

Et ce fut tout.

Après un voyage singulièrement silencieux, Mello se fit déposer au sud de Central Park et se décida à faire une petite marche. Ce fut donc détendu qu'il arriva, trois quarts d'heure plus tard, en bas de chez Sergueï. Il sifflota en composant le code, et ne s'arrêta ni dans l'ascenseur, ni en insérant la clé dans la serrure, et pas même lorsqu'il claqua la porte derrière lui – auquel moment la mélodie de _l'Arnaque_ avait déjà gagné quelques canards –. Il garda les yeux rivés sur le sol, prenant soin à ne pas piétiner la paperasse en se tournant pour boucler la serrure.

-Ça avance ? lança-t-il à la cantonade, mais personne ne lui répondit.

La fenêtre était ouverte comme à son habitude. La papeterie volait toujours autant, et dans l'atmosphère flottait une odeur de Montecristo que les courants d'air n'étaient pas encore parvenus à chasser totalement.

Mello dépassa le pan de mur.

Sergueï était étendu de tout son long sur son bureau. Sa main gauche appuyée au clavier étalait sur son écran une chaîne ininterrompue de « g ». Au bout de son bras droit, étalé sur la surface plane, ses doigts étaient ouverts. Un cigare en avait roulé. Son dernier. Il finissait de se consumer là où débutait la gerbe de sang.

Mello sut que, s'il cherchait bien, il finirait par retrouver, parmi le foutras, la balle qui était passée sous l'omoplate pour ressortir en ricochant entre deux côtes.

x-x-x

Mello avait connu Sergueï par hasard. Il filait, un soir, un escroc qui pouvait lui faire perdre gros, lorsqu'un parieur éméché l'avait bousculé pour payer sa tournée à la cantonade. Mello avait dû abuser des jurons, parce que sa cible avait pris la poudre d'escampette. « Pas grave, gros » lui avait assuré le parieur en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, « je te le retrouve en un clin d'œil. » Mello avait dû puiser dans sa réserve de patience pour ne pas tordre le bras affectueux qui s'était appuyé sur lui.

Ce fut seulement le lendemain, après une bonne nuit pour se remettre de ses émotions, qu'il aperçut dans sa boîte mail un message intitulé « le gros lourd d'hier » avec, en pièce jointe, une magnifique carte actualisée tous les dixièmes de secondes sur laquelle se mouvait un petit point baptisé « ton escroc ».

Sergueï Milanov était un putain de génie. Et Mello, pas du genre à le laisser filer. A tel point que le blond avait fini par investir son appartement, et, pour finir, sa vie.

Il redressa le corps de son ami, et trouva, coincé sous le cendrier, une feuille sortie de l'imprimante sur laquelle on avait tracé du bout d'un index sanglant les mots « _Your turn_ ». Ses doigts tremblèrent de rage. Dans un remarquable élan de self-control, il alluma une bougie, plongea les doigts dans la cire et glissa l'inscription encore rubiconde dans une pochette plastifiée qu'il passa sous le bras. Puis il récupéra une poignée de papiers qu'il tria soigneusement, rangea, et il ferma les yeux du mort d'un geste presque doux. Il fit basculer la bougie sur le sol.

Un jet de clés plus tard, Mello était en voiture - dans une Audi RS4 jaune pétante qu'il avait pris soin d'aller choisir sous la fenêtre de Rosselli -, une musique assourdissante s'élevait de l'autoradio, et il filait en direction de la côte Ouest.

Certains jours de sa vie l'avaient frustré, mais celui-là battait des records. Il faut dire qu'encore, jamais il n'avait perdu autant de choses en une même journée, si l'on exceptait la date fatidique de son départ de l'orphelinat.

Cette fois, cependant, on lui avait enlevé ses attaches autant que son travail. Mello pouvait prétendre cloisonner vie privée et professionnelle avec talent, ce qui n'était pas dur lorsqu'on connaissait l'étendue de la première, mais il n'y avait jamais eu que Near qui ait été capable de faire sauter les plombs.

Un jour, Near et Mello avaient été amis. Cela paraissait bien lointain, plus encore que celui où l'albinos avait réduit à néant cette relation de confiance. Mello se demandait parfois s'il y avait eu quoi que ce soit de réciproque, ou si, au contraire, l'esprit dépourvu d'empathie de son ex camarade n'avait jamais perçu la différence entre les deux états de lieu.

Mello sentait que la bombe au fond de ses entrailles était sur le point d'exploser. Il percevait le tic-tac de son cœur, le point de touche du détonateur, et les fils qui les reliaient avec plus de fragilité que jamais. Il pouvait prétendre ne pas se laisser aveugler par les sentiments. En général. Personne n'était aussi indifférent que ce cinglé de Near, et oui, à lui, il arrivait de perdre le contrôle. Il pouvait se targuer du fait que c'était plutôt rare.

Mello détestait perdre, Mello avait eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre, Mello avait perdu.

Non.

Mello n'avait _pas_ perdu.

Il fit un virage en épingle au beau milieu de nulle part et s'arrêta à la première station service qu'il venait de dépasser. L'air était chaud et sec. Son saut brusque sur le siège du passager brisa la tablette de chocolat encore emballée qui y gisait, qu'il ignora. Pour se défaire du stress, Mello avait mangé plus de chocolat en une journée que durant le mois passé. Il saisit le téléphone dans la boîte à gants, composa un numéro et bondit hors de la voiture.

Un parking peu rempli, deux énormes camions dont l'un tractait un container alimentaire noté Superfresh. La tonalité qui résonnait sans discontinuer à son oreille.

Mello piaffa d'impatience.

-_Cin à l'appareil, j'écoute. Si vous êtes un publicitaire, un annonceur, un banquier ou un assureur, appuyez sur le téléphone rouge. Si vous vous êtes trompé de numéro ou que vous comptiez faire une petite blague téléphonique de merde, le conseil s'applique aussi. Si vous êtes un flic, prenez l'arme qui se trouve à votre ceinture et appuyez-la sur votre tempe. Si vous êtes un contrôleur fiscal…_

-Cin, c'est Mello, coupa le blondin.

_-Oups. Excuse-moi, j'ai pas reconnu le numéro. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, vieux ?_

-Les angelots ont toujours une dent contre Sauce-Tomate ?

Mello avait utilisé un nom de code, mais la rage qui suintait dans sa voix suffisait à le trahir - s'il n'avait pas en plus oublié de crypter un mot sur deux. Il y eut un souffle exaspéré à l'autre bout du fil.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu ?_

Mello fit les cent pas.

-Ecoute, dernièrement j'ai un petit peu merdé.

_-Un petit peu ?_

Cin connaissait Mello depuis l'épuration d'un centre-ville qui avait fait quelques dégâts collatéraux. Ils avaient eu l'occasion de travailler ensemble à de maintes reprises, dont la fois mémorable où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans des camps opposés et où seule une collaboration avait évité leur destruction mutuelle. Cin savait que c'était par cette occasion qu'il avait gagné l'estime de Mello. Il savait également que lorsque Mello se plantait au point de l'admettre à haute voix, on n'était jamais très loin de la troisième guerre mondiale.

-Oui, admit Mello. Je me suis brouillé avec Rosselli. Il va falloir que tu me files un coup de main.

Il s'approcha du bolide du routier et l'inspecta d'un œil expert. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer le bref silence de son interlocuteur.

_-Je verrai ce que je peux faire._

-Après-demain, au même endroit ? demanda Mello, qui prenait la chose pour acquise.

_-Tu es où, là ?_

-Sur la route.

Nouveau soupir exaspéré.

_-Ne me dis pas que tu viens en voiture ?!_

-Tu préfères l'avion ? Pour prendre le risque d'un attentat-surprise ? rétorqua-t-il. Non, sûrement pas. Je connais les méthodes de Rosselli. N'importe quelle caisse est plus sûre qu'un transport programmé à l'échelle nationale. Et puis, j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

_-Les gens normaux ne considèrent pas que conduire quarante heures non-stop à trois cent à l'heure soit une manière décente de réfléchir._

-Je ne suis pas normal, Cin, ricana-t-il.

-_Sans déc'._

-Je te rappelle, dit Mello qui venait de voir le routier revenir vers son camion. Ne cherche pas à me joindre, c'était un emprunt. Ciao.

Il raccrocha aussi sec. Puis il ouvrit le téléphone, retira la batterie et balança le tout par-dessus la bâche Superfresh. Il y eut un petit « pop » lorsque l'appareil rebondit sur le toit du véhicule. Mello s'éloigna d'un pas vif, mains enfoncées dans les poches de son blouson, et rejoignit l'Audi jaune dont il reconsidéra soudain l'absence de discrétion. Bizarrement, cet aspect lui plut. Il bazarda tout de même l'autoradio. On n'était jamais trop prudent, et surtout, le son dancefloor commençait à lui perforer les tympans.

Sergueï adorait sortir après une mission ardue. La musique sauvage des boîtes de nuit le faisait rentrer en extase, quand il acceptait de rentrer avant la tombée du jour bien sûr. Il se postait devant l'entrée des clubs, sortait un havane, et observait la foule grouillante des gens qui ne voulaient pas finir leur sortie seuls. Sergueï n'était jamais seul, avec son Montecristo pour lui tenir compagnie. Sergueï et la fumée, Sergueï et le cylindre qui roulait entre ses doigts, c'était toute une histoire d'amour. Il refusait parfois de prolonger ses explorations avec une fille parce qu'elle lui disait ne pas en apprécier les odeurs.

Il revit, l'espace d'une seconde, le cigare qui avait roulé des doigts blancs du hackeur. Sa dernière volonté, une bouffée de fumée. Au moins le meurtrier avait-il eu la décence de le laisser l'exécuter. Quoique. Peut-être Sergueï avait-il entendu approcher la mort, et peut-être encore avait-il allumé la friandise dans son attente.

Mello s'en voulait de lui avoir volé sa mort.

Mello s'en voulait de détruire ce à quoi il s'était attaché.

Mello avait la rage aux dents. Et l'intention de répondre au message ensanglanté.

Il démarra en trombe.

Lorsqu'il arriva à Los Angeles, deux jours plus tard, ce ne fut pas pour admirer le soleil couchant qu'il s'arrêta face à la mer.

x-x-x

Deux heures qu'il avait passé les lettres monumentales d'Hollywood.

Une cave, ça ne valait pas un parking. Encore moins celle-là dont les issues étaient barrées d'étroites portes aux serrures propices à la surveillance. Glauque, sombre et peu pratique pour la fuite. C'est pourtant celle-là que Mello avait choisi, de tous les hôtels luxueux où il aurait pu croiser le parrain de la mafia californienne. Pour une simple raison. Il savait de source sûre que ce soir, Rod Loss y était.

Mello entra par la grande porte - il ne cherchait pas à se cacher. Il passa sous l'œil méfiant de malfrats de seconde zone, parcourut le hall d'un pas de conquérant, dévala des escaliers qui sentaient l'urine et la crasse, et ne s'arrêta qu'au moment où il lui fallut faire face à un gorille qui gardait la porte qu'il comptait bien franchir. Il s'approcha jusqu'à se trouver à la hauteur de l'homme et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour se retrouver à hauteur de ses oreilles. Il savait que celui-ci attendait le code.

-Baisse les yeux, lui souffla-t-il à la place.

Le malfrat obéit sans réfléchir, pour voir Mello plonger la main dans sa poche droite et en extraire une liasse de billets qu'il leva à sa hauteur. L'homme fronça les sourcils en signe de dénégation.

-Plus ?

Mello leva la main davantage et abattit sur l'épais crâne la crosse de son Beretta que les dollars cachaient. L'homme s'écroula. Dans son dos, Mello entendit le bruit d'une dizaine de chiens qu'on armait. Il laissa tomber son arme. Lentement, il leva les bras et les plaça derrière sa tête. Puis il leva les yeux vers la caméra de surveillance et sourit.

-« Tiens, vous avez sorti le vitriol ? » énonça-t-il d'une voix moqueuse. Je viens voir Rod Loss.

Il tourna un bref instant le regard, mais aucun des quatre criminels postés dans l'entrée n'abaissa son arme à l'entente du mot de passe.

-Et je suis sûr qu'il acceptera de me recevoir, ajouta-t-il.

Comme aucun d'entre eux ne réagissait, il donna un coup de pied négligent dans la porte. Et sourit. De manière à bien dévoiler ses canines taillées en pointe.

-Quoi ? s'agaça-t-il alors que les truands tardaient à coopérer. Le code a changé ? En une nuit ?

Sa réplique fut suivie d'un long silence. Puis, l'un des hommes fit un pas en avant et tâta sa tenue pourtant très ajustée au corps, à la recherche d'une arme. Mello grimaça lorsque les mains s'attardèrent en des recoins intimes, et son tortionnaire eut un mouvement de recul devant son regard lubriquement calculé. En accord, la porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement. Derrière l'attendait Rod Loss, son crâne chauve luisant sous les néons, en contraste avec la chevelure chaotique de son interlocuteur actuel. Plus deux hommes. Deux autres bestioles à l'air de gorille qu'il savait trompeur.

Mello s'avança d'un pas assuré.

-Vous permettez ? prononça-t-il avant de se baisser pour récupérer son arme.

Sans prendre garde aux airs hostiles des individus qui l'entouraient, il l'attrapa et la rangea négligemment dans son holster. Puis il plongea les yeux dans ceux de Rod Loss.

-J'ai une personne à vous vendre. Et je suis certain qu'elle vous intéresse.

Il y eut un long silence.

-Sous quel droit penses-tu être en position de passer un marché avec nous ? demanda le parrain de sa voix grasse et glaciale, lorsqu'il accepta finalement de prendre la parole. Et surtout, pourquoi en t'adressant directement à moi ?

-J'ai tous les droits, rétorqua-t-il avec arrogance. Je ne vous demande rien en échange. Tout ce que je viens vous annoncer, c'est que je suis prêt à vous offrir la tête de Gio Rosselli sur un plateau. Pas de contrat, pas d'engagement de votre part. La seule chose que je veux, c'est une place de consultant.

Il eut un petit sourire, et poursuivit :

-Rosselli est mon gage.

-Hm.

-Tentant, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'êtes pas dans les meilleurs termes.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais accepter de te renvoyer sans te trouer de balles ? dit le chauve. Non. Plutôt, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu as la moindre chance de t'en sortir ? Je ne parle même pas de ces accusations qui te feraient passer au fil du Syndicat du Crime.

Il y eut un _kof, kof, affaire des mariniers, kof._ Puis :

-Parce que je suis Mello, répondit-il d'un ton bouffi d'orgueil.

Quatre canons se levèrent de concert.

Mello sourit.

-C'est une bonne idée. Je vous conseillerai, pour débuter, de renforcer la sécurité.

x-x-x

Notes de fin :

_Même s'il ne s'agit que de deux mots, « j'aime » ou « j'aime pas », s'il vous plait, prenez six petites secondes pour laisser une __**review**__. _

_Je vous assure que ça me fera plaisir :)_

_PS :__ un bonbon par référence trouvée !_


	2. Le con, la pute et le brigand

La suiiite ! Alors en tout premier, je voudrais remercier mes merveilleux reviewers. Vous m'avez fait un accueil dont je n'aurais même pas rêvé. Je veux dire, j'imaginais peut-être deux reviews en tout et pour tout pour ce début un peu éloigné des classiques du fandom, surtout à cause des OCs (c'est un peu pour ça que j'ai mis la supplique de fin de chapitre). Et au lieu de ça… 3

Un grand merci donc, à calyspo (allez lire Pandémonium si vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait, c'est génial), Ana (petit mot pour toi ;) ), Diamly qui m'a arraché un fou rire nerveux (j'aime, moi aussi ^^), et Pyxis Fayr, Kymika, Vilbbes et Nebelsue, et une excellente lecture à toutes et à tous (s'il y a des mâles, présentez-vous ^^).

NB : Vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué : les titres des chapitres sont tous dérivés de titres de westerns spaghettis. Clint Eastwood est super cool avec son harmonica. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais regardé d'autres films sur le milieu du truandage que _Les tontons flingueurs_, les westerns spaghettis sont donc mon inspiration principale, vu que j'ai passé six mois de ma vie, au lycée, à ne regarder que ça (si bien que je les confonds tous un peu et qu'il ne faut pas me demander un titre. C'est peine perdue, d'avance).

Et pour finir, je voudrais remercier ma bêta, Luce Li de son nouveau nom, sans qui vous ne pigeriez peut-être rien à ce que je raconte.

**Ana : **Alors je ne sais pas si tu as vu le petit message que j'ai laissé sur mon profil à ton intention, mais tes reviews m'ont toutes fait bondir le cœur dans la poitrine. As-tu un compte ? Ce serait sympa pour mieux pouvoir te répondre (« , mon enfaaant » - oups, on oublie le Chaperon Rouge). Imagine comme ma journée est illuminée quand j'apprends que j'ai réussi à dissocier dans l'esprit de quelqu'un le binôme poésie/torture-en-cours-de-français. J'ai moi-même haï la prof qui a failli réussir à me faire détester Baudelaire. Comment peut-on être aussi doué pour effectuer un tel tour de force, hein ? et c'était possible… T.T …Mais…mais…mais… enfin, je ne vais pas te dire ce qui va arriver à Rosselli ! O.o Il faut faire souffrir Mellochou avant ça, sinon ce n'est pas drôle ! Par contre, pour Near, je ne vais pas entretenir de faux espoirs. Tu ne le verras pas. Pas dans cet histoire, mais je lui ai aussi concocté un programme très appétissant pour plus tard. Sinon, pour Sergueï, je suis moi aussi triste que cette chose infâme nommée scénario l'ait condamné à l'échafaud. Moi aussi, je l'aimais bien, mon gros nounours russe. Quant à Cin… tu l'aimes aussi ? (*yeaaaah !*) …je ne puis te révéler son sort… pour l'instant (mouhaha !). Sinon, Mello a trop la classe parce qu'il est lui-même ;p Et puis, je suis juste hyper heureuse que tu aies aimé.

Place… au chapitre !

x-x-x

**IMPITOYABLE**

Chapitre 2 : Le con, la pute et le brigand.

x-x-x

Ted était agent d'accueil au siège de la Medic'ior Corporation, à LA. Tous les matins depuis trente ans, il se rendait à l'aube à son poste, posait son cul sur une chaise, adressait son plus beau sourire à des gens importants, puis allait saluer sa machine à café et les quelques collègues qui s'y réunissaient pour vouer leur culte quotidien. Les bons jours, il arrivait à patienter jusqu'à ce que l'écran mural du hall affiche dix heures. Les mauvais, c'était son premier lieu de villégiature.

Ted détestait son travail et encore plus ses collègues. C'étaient en majorité des femmes, aigries, bavardes, têtues et promptes à la crise de nerf. Il rêvait parfois qu'il retrouvait ses vingt ans et la possibilité de changer de domaine. Il aurait fait du cinéma, serait devenu caméraman. Tous les jours, il aurait croisé de belles jeunes femmes en tenues glamour, et pas ces divorcées obtuses qui ne soupesaient plus leurs couches de cellulite et des patrons et démarcheurs en costume. Il devait le reconnaitre, depuis son propre divorce, Ted était en manque de fraîcheur.

C'est pourquoi son esprit s'égara lorsqu'il vit entrer d'un mouvement de hanches reptilien la paire de jambes vêtue de cuir d'une toute jeune femme, presque une fille. Elle les avait très longues, fines et galbées. Le pantalon qui y collait, s'il n'était pas de cuir, le mimait harmonieusement, car il eut l'impression que les lueurs qui s'y reflétaient lui donnaient un côté hypnotique, quoique trop élégant pour verser dans le SM. Il s'aperçut que ses talons, sur des spartiates qui laissaient voir sa délicieuse peau laiteuse, étaient aussi fins et moitié aussi longs qu'une paire d'aiguilles à tricoter, et il se demanda comment elle faisait pour marcher avec autant de grâce. L'ondoiement de son corps paraissait demi fragile, demi prédateur, avec sa taille coincée dans un blouson qui devait l'empêcher de respirer. Il admira la forme menue mais présente de ses seins, et le col qui enroulait ses épaules, avant de se rendre compte que le tout était noyé par le tressautement impérieux de sa chevelure de feu. Dès cette seconde, il ne vit plus que cela. Les vagues d'un brushing sensuellement aguicheur qui lui firent même oublier les pulpeuses petites lèvres sanguines.

A côté de lui, une collègue renifla avec mépris.

Il se demanda qui était la gamine. Sans doute une fille de grand patron venue rendre visite à son père. Il ne lui donnait pas plus de vingt ans, et la classe arrogante mais pourtant innocente d'une enfant qui avait toujours tout obtenu en se contentant de lever le petit doigt.

-Ces adolescentes, de nos jours… persiffla Martine, la secrétaire médicale assise à sa gauche, toute remplie de son venin. Aucune décence.

Ted la devina en train de secouer la tête, percluse de jalousie mais incapable de l'admettre sous la torture. Il ne prit pas la peine de se tourner. La jeune fille venait de s'arrêter aux portes de l'ascenseur, son déhanché stoppé en une pause fascinante. Elle avait de jolies petites fesses rondes et musclées. Le tissu qui les couvrait lui parut une injure à la Création, et il se demanda si oui ou non, les femmes aimaient vraiment les hommes plus âgés qu'elles.

Elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, entre un homme en chemise rose et un vieillard qui peinait avec sa canne. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur eux comme une mâchoire d'acier pour briser ses rêves.

Intérieurement, il ne put s'empêcher de noter le premier arrêt de la boîte infernale.

-Tu baves, lui fit remarquer une voix moqueuse à sa droite.

Ted baissa les yeux. Son café finissait de se renverser sur la pointe de ses chaussures noires.

En retournant à son triste quotidien, il déplora de ne pas pouvoir voir à travers les murs, pour suivre le chemin de la rouquine. Il se promit cependant, entre deux pauses téléphone et un renvoi de la facturation, de guetter la sortie de la belle.

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa au neuvième étage d'un immeuble qui en comptait douze. Après le quatrième, qui avait vu partir le vieil homme, ce fut au tour de la demoiselle de s'extraire de l'insecte d'acier. Celle-ci s'engouffra dans le couloir désert qu'elle traversa d'une traite, avant de pousser une porte à la peinture défraîchie. Tout, à la Medici'or Corporation, n'avait pas la netteté du hall d'entrée, et sûrement pas les escaliers de secours. La petite rousse sexy y posa la pointe des pieds avec un dégoût précautionneux, peu encline à abîmer ses chaussures par un contact avec un chewing-gum oublié dans les parages. Elle les dévala avec la vitesse du vent.

Puis, trois étages plus bas, elle se résigna à poser ses jolis ongles sur le battant d'une porte. Elle le poussa, déboulant dans un couloir peu arpenté. Elle croisa une femme qui ne la vit même pas.

Ici, point d'open space, mais des portes aux vitres granuleuses et aveugles qui débouchaient sur des bureaux luxueux. Le bois était lisse, le grain couleur chêne et la fibre coupée de telle sorte qu'on en voyait les rainures à l'horizontale. Elles étaient toutes identiques, ou presque.

La jeune fille s'arrêta derrière l'une d'entre elles. Elle enleva une chaussure qu'elle prit à la main, puis elle toqua. Lorsque la porte s'entrebâilla, on entendit des rires de femme. Puis l'ouverture fut assez grande pour laisser passer une carrure.

-Oui ? fit l'homme qui se présenta après avoir intimé le silence d'un mouvement de main en arrière.

Elle lui planta le talon entre les deux yeux.

Il y eut un soubresaut de douleur, puis le corps s'affaissa en arrière comme une poupée de chiffon.

La jeune fille secoua négligemment la chaussure, et des gouttelettes pourpres vinrent éclabousser le bois de la porte. Puis elle claudiqua vers l'issue de secours et referma la porte derrière elle, sans que personne ne vienne la déranger. Satisfaite, l'assassin essuya sa chaussure dans la luxuriance de ses cheveux, puis elle la renfila au pied. Elle remonta sans se presser les trois étages qu'elle avait parcourus à l'aller, appela l'ascenseur, et descendit du neuvième au rez-de-chaussée sans jamais croiser que des regards mornes ou lubriques. Elle passa les portes de verre du hall sans que personne ne l'interpelle.

Etouffé par quelques cloisons, il y eut un hurlement.

Lorsqu'on donna l'alerte et que les policiers lui demandèrent s'il avait aperçu la moindre chose suspecte, Ted se trouva bien dans l'incapacité de répondre.

-Oh si, qu'il a remarqué quelque chose, répondit pour lui la perfide Martine. Mais pas le renvoi qui finira par lui pendre au nez. Il était trop occupé à reluquer les fesses de la première venue, vous comprenez….

Lorsqu'on l'interrogerait plus tard, Ted se trouverait bien dans l'incapacité de relier deux événements aussi disparates que le joli croupion d'une bombe sexuelle juvénile et le meurtre sanglant d'un haut dirigeant de sa firme pharmaceutique. L'un comme l'autre, cependant, lui laissèrent un souvenir vivifiant. Il faut dire qu'il se passait bien peu de choses, dans la vie d'un employé lambda.

x-x-x

-Une lame de rasoir montée sur des escarpins. Très impressionnant. Mais dis-moi, comment aurais-tu fait si elles s'étaient brisées sous ton poids ?

La rouquine adressa à son voisin un regard noir.

-Je ne suis pas grosse, si c'est ce que tu sous-entends.

-Ce que je sous-entends, c'est que c'est l'une des méthodes les moins pratiques dont j'aie jamais entendu parler. Un rasoir, c'est fragile. Comment tu as fait pour parvenir jusque là-haut ? Tu as marché sur le bout des ongles ? Tu dois ne plus avoir de pieds.

-Supériorité féminine, renifla-t-elle.

Les deux compères étaient attablés devant un ordinateur portable. A l'écran, au milieu de la mouvance indistincte des corps, on voyait une arriviste traverser d'un pas impérieux le hall du siège social de Medic'ior. Les images tournaient en boucle, en noir et blanc.

-Regarde-moi comment tu trémousses tes fesses. On dirait une gamine de huit ans devant un clip de Madonna. Tu essayes d'imiter quoi, au juste ? Une pintade devant un silo à grain ? Ou alors c'est une nouvelle méthode de détournement de l'attention, peut-être.

Piquée au vif, la petite rousse pointa un ongle verni sur un coin de l'écran.

-Regarde, il y en a un qui bave, là.

-Sûr que tu n'es pas si mal. Tu te fais du vioque de soixante ans ?

A l'écran, l'homme fit tomber ce qu'il tenait. La fille, elle, finit de se trémousser en une longue série d'enjambées jusqu'à l'ascenseur. L'autre attrapa la souris et recula l'enregistrement à quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Ouhlà. C'est sexy, là. Chauwd.

-Ha.

-…Vise-moi ce déhanché. Tu aurais bien ta place dans un film X.

-Je ne te permets pas.

-Du cuiiiir…

-Sale pervers ! s'exclama la fille en s'emparant de la souris.

-Non merci, je ne suis pas pédophile.

La séquence s'arrêta. Elle enchaîna sur une scène d'ascenseur où la rouquine balançait d'un pied à l'autre. Elle ne cessait de lancer des coups d'œil impatients aux DEL des étages, et rejeta plusieurs fois sa chevelure opulente, ce qui lui valut un ou deux regards intrigués de l'homme en veste et cravate.

-Dis-moi, c'est un concours à qui se fera le plus remarquer ?

La fille se renfrogna.

-A la Wammy's, ils disaient que tu dois profiter des apparences. Les gens ont l'esprit compartimenté, alors s'ils voient une jolie fille, ils ne l'associeront jamais à un crime glauque. Pas côté assassin, du moins. Normalement, ils marchent par association d'idée et la fille se rangera dans la case « image » alors que le meurtre sera un « événement ». Ils ne sauront même pas me relier à la date, alors…

-Je me fiche de ce que baratinaient tes gus. Je ne fais pas du babysitting, Flare.

-Hé !

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu avais le choix entre être invisible et te faire remarquer. Et que tu as choisi la seconde possibilité. Je dois vraiment préciser que c'était la plus mauvaise ?

L'homme recula sur sa chaise et croisa les bras.

-Tu penses comme un vieux, se désola la dénommée Flare. Tu n'as que vingt-neuf ans, Cin.

-Il faudrait savoir ce que tu penses, répondit d'un air narquois son interlocuteur. Un jour, je suis un vieux crouton et le lendemain j'ai toute la vie devant moi. Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas un peu versatile ?

Il rabattit l'écran d'un geste sec, puis il poussa l'ordinateur. La rouquine lissa sa chevelure cuivrée. Face à elle, l'autre l'observait de son regard scrutateur. Il avait des yeux écartés, nettement asiatiques, et un peu en amande avec une noirceur qui rendait malaisé de distinguer l'iris de la pupille. Derrière une paupière enfoncée, les deux perles noires la fixaient d'un ton froid. A peine quelques cils. Par-dessus, de longues mèches de jais soigneusement démêlées soulignaient de leur lissé un visage en triangle qui ne le rendait que plus glacial.

-Bouge ton petit cul malingre de cette chaise, claqua-t-il.

Flare sursauta.

-Bien. Raconte-moi la suite.

Elle s'exécuta, tandis qu'un micro-écran de portable affichait l'angle coupé d'une caméra.

-Et cette fille, là, qui passe ? Si elle t'avait remarquée, tu aurais fait quoi ?

La femme, qui prenait garde à ne pas laisser dégringoler la multitude de dossiers qu'elle portait dans ses bras, sortit du champ de l'écran. C'était celle du couloir au sixième étage, là où allait s'exécuter la phase finale du plan. Le champ couvrait la sortie de l'ascenseur et un morceau de couloir.

-Elle ne l'a pas fait, c'est l'important.

-Franchement, Flare, tu me déçois. C'est du travail d'amateur. Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire, moi, d'opérer un petit ménage à chaque fois que tu oublies d'être prudente ? Regarde, il y avait des gens à l'intérieur, appuya-t-il d'un geste ample après qu'une minute se soit écoulée sans que rien ne change et qu'une volée de femme se précipitent soudain vers l'ascenseur avec un air de complète panique. Tu aurais fait quoi, si elles étaient sorties t'ouvrir et pas lui ?

-Ça n'est pas arrivé.

Cin pianota sur la planche à tréteaux qui lui servait de bureau.

-Ça n'est pas arrivé, répéta-t-il avec un air cynique. Tu argumentes de mieux en mieux, dis-moi.

La petite rousse afficha une expression butée.

La porte, dans leur dos, s'ouvrit à la volée et Flare se retourna en sursaut. Cin, en revanche, ne cilla même pas. La tornade blonde et nuit vint de se positionner dans son angle d'attaque, les poings sur les hanches et l'expression furibonde.

-Mello ! s'exclama joyeusement la jolie Flare.

Elle rosit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Tu n'étais pas au rendez-vous, gronda l'arrivant d'une voix sourde en fusillant du regard le dernier personnage.

-Je suis avec mon élève, rétorqua sèchement Cin. Tu n'as pas attendu ma réponse. Et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, j'ai autre chose à faire que de colmater les trous de tes plans foireux. En l'occurrence, c'était donc « passe ton tour ».

-Je l'ai passé, et maintenant me voilà.

Mello sembla enfin remarquer la petite rousse.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, elle ?

-Si tu m'avais écouté, tu le saurais. Flare est mon insupportable bonne à rien d'élève. De la même aune que toi. Il n'y a rien à espérer de ceux qui viennent de ton trou, je suppose, conclut-il avec un haussement d'épaules désabusé.

Loin de s'offusquer, la jeune fille dévorait son idole du regard. Mello nota le cuir sur les jambes qu'elle venait de décroiser, ainsi que le blouson matelassé qui avait été déniché dans une friperie quelconque après des heures de recherche, dans l'espoir risible de ressembler au plus proche à ce qu'il portait lui-même. Cela le fit rire intérieurement, mais l'image renforça son ego blessé par des années à voir Near entouré de son fanclub tandis que lui se dressait en solitaire avec ses notes un dixième de points en-dessous du meilleur. Il lui adressa un bref sourire crispé.

-Tu as quitté l'école un peu tôt.

Flare, quatorze-quinze ans et des idées de débauche.

Il se retourna vers Cin.

-Alors on marche ensemble ou tu es dans l'autre camp ?

-A ton avis ?

-Bien. Tu joues toujours les informateurs, j'imagine ? J'ai besoin de tout ce que tu as sur les derniers mouvements de Rosselli.

-Je croyais que vous étiez dans le même camp.

Mello grimaça.

-Il a commencé à faire bande à part.

Cin repoussa sa chaise et se leva. Puis il revint à son ordinateur portable, l'ouvrit et inséra une clé USB avant de parcourir une dizaine de pages. Il fronça les sourcils, tapa quelques mots, et attendit. Au bout de quelques minutes, il leva les yeux de son écran.

-J'ai deux-trois trucs, dit-il en hésitant. Rien de fameux.

-Mais encore ?

-Il a une entrevue avec des passeurs mexicains dans l'Est du Texas. Je crois qu'il veut ouvrir un nouveau marché.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

-Jamais entendu parler.

-Ça sent l'intox à plein nez, Mello.

-Je m'en fous, insista l'autre, file-moi ce que tu as. Les cartes, le lieu, le second parti. Je veux tout.

Cin soupira. Il tendit une main vers le sol et souleva un carreau de terre cuite parmi la multitude. De la cache, il piocha une clé qu'il inséra à côté de la précédente. Quelques manipulations plus tard, l'écran affichait l'avancée du copié-collé.

-Je t'ai mis la matière brute. Pas de résumé, je ne suis pas maso.

L'autre acquiesça.

-Je marche.

-C'est pas de mon ressort, Mello. Va voir un professionnel. Il y en a un très bon, dans le secteur. Il commence à se faire un nom, mais je crois qu'il ne cherche pas le client. Faut aller le convaincre. Dans le genre, futur meilleur hacker de sa génération. Il serait parfait pour remplacer Sergueï.

-Comment tu sais, pour Sergueï ? réagit brusquement Mello.

- Ça circule, émit-il après une hésitation. Sergueï était un bon. Très prisé. Tu sais qu'il ne laissait jamais de trace, d'habitude. Le gars qui l'a eu était un génie. Enfin… Je crois que cet autre mec dont je te parle te plairait beaucoup. Aussi arrogant que toi.

Cin fit une pause.

-Je crois qu'il se fait appeler Matt.

-Tu me fais penser à une chose, affirma Mello - qui n'avait pas écouté la fin - en plongeant la main dans sa poche. J'ai un petit boulot pour toi.

Il en extirpa une pochette plastique, pliée à de nombreuses reprises, à l'intérieur de laquelle reposait la feuille où le sang de Sergueï avait servi à inscrire le poétique défi. Le « Your turn » était gravé dans sa rétine, mais des fragments brun-rouge s'émiettaient au fond du sachet.

-Je veux que tu me trouves qui a écrit ça. Et que tu me l'élimines.

-Combien ?

-Trois heures de travail.

-Une semaine.

-Deux jours, et je serai doux comme un agneau.

Cin ricana.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Il arracha le paquet des mains de Mello.

-Je mettrai Flare sur l'affaire. Elle a besoin de s'exercer un peu, son niveau est pathétique.

-Dis-lui de bien faire souffrir ce fils de chien.

-Hé, je suis à côté ! se plaignit la rousse. Tu peux t'adresser à moi directement !

Mello lissa son pantalon. Il rajusta le holster qui avait glissé pendant la manœuvre, extirpa un trousseau de clés, y rajouta l'USB de Cin, puis il rabattit le pan de son blouson et remonta la fermeture éclair. Il se dirigea vers la sortie. S'arrêta. Planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux agacés de Flare.

-Fais. Le. Bien. Souffrir.

-Je suppose que tu vas foncer dans les emmerdes, l'interrompit Cin dans sa course. Prends l'avion, cette fois. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas un voyage sous un faux nom qui va griller ta carrière de casse-burnes olympique.

x-x-x

Ne dites jamais à un casse-burnes ce qu'il ne doit pas faire, sauf si vous désirez qu'il s'y jette tête baissée.

Nous étions quelques kilomètres et quelques heures plus tard, dans un endroit qui avait quelques chances d'être au Texas et quelques autres d'être un repère de passeurs de clandestins, et Mello se disait qu'il aurait dû écouter les conseils qu'on lui avait adressés.

Il était un peu tard, vu l'endroit précis où il se trouvait. Quelque part entre le troisième et le quatrième étage d'un bâtiment miteux, entre deux cloisons voisines de peu de centimètres, suspendu au-dessus d'un néant charbonneux par la force des poignets. L'escalade n'avait rien de compliqué, en soit, mais le conduit d'aération dans lequel il s'était engagé était assez étroit pour pousser n'importe qui à la claustrophobie.

Il avait attaché ses cheveux. Malgré cela, il avait récolté une vraie collection de toiles d'araignée.

Un vrai sacrifice de style.

Il espérait que la récompense serait à la hauteur de ses efforts.

La salle où devait se dérouler la petite réunion n'était qu'à deux mètres de canalisations. Il pouvait entendre la voix de Gio. Il se hissa en silence, avec plus d'ardeur, et parvint enfin à la hauteur espérée. Fébrile, il décrocha le Beretta à sa ceinture et approcha son œil de la grille.

Au centre de la salle, une table.

Sur la table, un poste de radio qui débitait entre deux grésillements son enregistrement.

Dans la pièce, personne.

Trois coups énergiques.

-POLICE !

La porte vola en éclats dans un fracassant spectacle de bois brisé, laissant pénétrer par son ouverture une dizaine d'hommes en uniforme bleu nuit dont les armes dégainées balayèrent l'espace de la pièce. Les agents des forces de l'ordre, désorientés, s'interrogèrent du regard.

Mello se laissa glisser en silence dans le conduit.

Il avait comme l'impression qu'il venait de se faire manipuler.

Ah oui. Gio connaissait ses méthodes. Au temps pour lui. Il fila au sol et atterrit sur la chambre de la VMC. Dans le vacarme environnant, il se faufila derrière la plaque qu'il avait descellée et se fraya un passage jusque dans l'arrière-ruelle, un lieu vétuste où se battaient en duel trois gamins et un chien de garde assoupi.

La première balle lui frôla l'épaule. La seconde coupa net une mèche de cheveux blonds. A la troisième, il s'était jeté derrière une poubelle, où il attendit patiemment que les tireurs aient épuisé leurs munitions sur le couvercle de métal.

Les enfants avaient déguerpi lorsqu'il bondit de sa planque. Au loin, il entendit une sirène, avant qu'une nouvelle salve de balles ne le force à presser le pas.

On avait crevé sa moto. Il sauta par-dessus le mur d'une propriété privée avant de disparaître enfin.

Gio ne l'avait pas sous-estimé.

Etait-ce à prendre comme un compliment ?

x-x-x

-Je veux le nom de ce type, déclara Mello en débarquant brusquement dans la chambre de Cin.

-Houlà, doucement.

Le brun remonta la couette sur son torse, le regard ensommeillé. Mello écarta les rideaux d'un geste sec. Une lumière crue se déversa dans l'ensemble de la pièce. Il était six heures du matin, mais c'était le moindre des soucis du blond, qui piétinait les amas de linge sale et de magazines d'une énergie rageuse. Cin se frotta les yeux, et se redressa avec peine.

-Et si j'avais été avec une fille ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plaintive.

Mello jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'ensemble de la pièce.

-Aucune chance.

II shoota dans une canette vide. Cin se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Mello ? gémit-il.

-Ce type dont tu m'as parlé. Le hackeur. Bart, ou Marc, je ne sais plus.

-Matt ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Eh bien ?

-Je veux son nom.

Cin dévisagea le blond avec l'air de vouloir une bonne corde bien solide, une poutre et une chaise dans laquelle cogner.

-Tu l'as.

-Comment ?

-Il s'appelle Matt. Ou Bart, ou Marc. Sur le net, on l'appelle Third, ou ORfan, et je crois même que c'est le gars qui sévit sous le nom de code NMatics, mais on s'en fout. Ce n'est pas son vrai nom, Mello. Au mieux, un code, comme 2TX lorsqu'il s'est fait connaitre. Tu t'imaginais quoi ? Qu'un cybercriminel de sa trempe allait laisser sa carte de visite ?

-Ne joue pas au plus con avec moi. Comment je peux le trouver ?

-J'ai envie de dormir, Mello.

-Tu en auras l'occasion plus tard. Si c'est vraiment le grand génie que tu m'as dépeint, alors j'ai besoin de lui, et sur-le-champ. Rosselli m'a tendu un piège. Tu as de la chance que j'ai assez de clémence envers toi pour ne pas te buter, parce que tes informations, c'était de la merde. Et encore. Si je ne doute pas de ton allégeance, c'est juste à cause de la gamine.

-Je t'avais prévenu.

-Eh bien maintenant, préviens-moi de ta manière de te racheter.

Cin s'extirpa de son lit. Il se redressa sur ses jambes, encore engourdi, et fit quelques pas vers son ordinateur qui se rechargeait dans un coin, entre deux piles de Marvel. Mello nota la présence d'un joli revolver lustré, au pied d'une commode. La chambre à munitions était sortie.

Dans l'encadrure de la porte, Flare se mit à ricaner.

-Je n'aurais pas cru dire ça un jour, jeta-t-elle d'une voix brusque, mais tu es un parfait crétin.

x-x-x

x-x-x

_**Note de fin de chapitre :**_

_Hey, comme on se retrouve ! Les personnages importants sont tous introduits, et, paraît-il que ça commence. Un ou deux petits trucs : sur Cin, son prénom vient d'un jeu de mot sur Cin/Sin (péché en anglais), car ça se prononce pareil, ainsi que sur Cin Der LA (Cinderella) pour nombre de raisons dont l'endroit d'où il vient et le fait qu'il couve la petite orpheline Flare. Les OCs de cette histoire sont ceux que j'avais créés pour les Successeurs, et on peut dire, dans l'espoir que ce machin paraisse un jour, qu'Impitoyable est leur « bal d'introduction ». De même, on peut considérer qu'Impitoyable est en rapport avec Valentina puisque dans le chapitre 1 j'ai déjà évoqué Garrett, que j'avais créé pour cette mini histoire, et que je ferai plus tard mention de la petite fille (bien que ne pas avoir lu Valentina n'impacte en rien sur la compréhension d'Impitoyable). _

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que vous êtes prêts à ne pas arrêter votre lecture ici. Un certain rouquin risque fort de vous passer le bonjour d'ici peu ^^._

_Je vous embrasse !_


	3. On l'appelle Matt

J'arrive, j'arrive... avec beaucoup de retard mais que voulez-vous. Pour ma très chère Ana, non, pas de Near mais je crois que tu auras des réponses à quelques-unes de tes questions ici-bas...

x-x-x

**TALION**

Chapitre 3 : On l'appelle Matt

x-x-x

Mello arriva au 12, Bedford street avec une sensation désagréable. New York. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'y précipiter. Il vérifia, avec son ultime paranoïa, que personne ne le suivait ni ne le dévisageait. Il détailla les toits alentours en se demandant où il se serait posté s'il lui avait fallu descendre un homme passant à son exacte position et fuir tout aussi vite. Par chance, le lieu parfait n'existait pas, et son alternative semblait déserte. Il s'engouffra donc dans le hall d'entrée où il profita du passage d'étudiants pour franchir les portes teintées. Puis il prit l'escalier.

Le hackeur habitait au dernier étage d'une bâtisse qui en comportait cinq. Mello approcha la porte de l'appartement. Un petit trois d'acier lustré y pendait à l'envers. Le clou supérieur avait lâché, de même que ceux qui avaient maintenu le chiffre précédent. _Third_, pensa-t-il en se remémorant la liste des surnoms que Cin lui avait livrés. Il détailla les plinthes, y trouva les petites caméras qu'il cherchait, et les recouvrit de pâte collante. Puis il sonna.

Il se passa un moment sans que rien ne bouge, où Mello se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dû venir à visage découvert. Puis, alors qu'il prenait un recul prudent, la porte fut poussée dans un grincement. Elle s'entrebâilla sur une main blanche aux ongles ras, et Mello fut tout de suite frappé par l'odeur qui se dégageait de l'intérieur. Chaud, et poussiéreux, et renfermé. L'opposé de ce qu'il avait pu vivre chez Sergueï. Et surtout, des effluves de sexe.

La porte se déroba sur une silhouette tout en courbes.

-Oui ? demanda l'apparition avec une évidente mauvaise grâce.

Une fille.

C'était une fille.

Avec de longs cheveux à la blondeur exubérante, opulente, mais que Mello devina artificielle, un visage long dont les traits imparfaits n'étaient pas sans évoquer le faciès stéréotypé des mannequins et des lèvres sanguines, brûlantes, dont la teinte incarnat sembla s'apaiser d'un coup sec. Elle était vêtue de beiges et de blanc, perchée sur de hauts talons dont la classe n'était pas défaite par la manière chaotique dont elle avait refermé quelques-uns de ses boutons.

Matt ne pouvait pas être une fille, se morigéna Mello en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de la poupée. Cela défiait toutes les lois du profiling.

Elle avait une odeur de musc, et l'appartement, celle du renfermé. Elle était lumineuse comme un soleil et accueillante comme une porte de prison au moins le dernier ne s'opposait-il pas à la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce juste derrière.

-Je cherche Matt, dit-il pour éclairer sa lanterne.

La fille le jaugea un instant, puis pinça les lèvres.

-Il n'est pas disponible, rétorqua-t-elle avant de refermer la porte sur son nez avec un claquement sonore.

Mello resta un instant interdit.

Cela ne dissipait aucun doute, et si l'heure ne correspondait pas à la théorie de la fille choppée en boîte, il doutait qu'une call girl aille ouvrir la porte pour son client tout autant qu'un homme ayant un appartement aussi abject puisse y faire entrer une copine de cette classe sans qu'elle ne se tire dans la minute qui suivait. Il colla son œil à la serrure et y vit la démarche aguicheuse de la fille. Elle s'avança à petits pas impérieux, et s'assit à califourchon sur un genou qui dépassait du cadre d'une porte. Mello n'attendit pas de la voir jeter ses cheveux en arrière et son buste en avant dans un baiser qu'il devinait enflammé pour se précipiter sur la sonnette et y appuyer à grands coups rageurs. Il ne cessa que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

-Vous vouliez me voir, c'est ça ? interrogea d'un air las l'homme qui y apparut.

Il était roux, portait une marinière et un pantalon grisonnant, et clignait des yeux comme si la lumière du couloir les lui agressait. Pas le profil du séducteur-type.

Ah, et il puait le tabac.

-Vous êtes Matt ?

Il y eut un court instant de silence durant lequel l'autre tâcha d'effacer de son visage une expression de d'incrédulité, puis de choc, avant de revenir enfin à son masque débonnaire. Il hocha la tête.

-J'ai besoin de vos services, attaqua Mello.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsque le coin des lèvres de l'autre se retroussa dans un fou rire muet. Puis l'expression de son visage se ferma, et Mello, aussi doué fut-il, ne parvint à lire que de la froideur dans ses yeux.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé.

Matt claqua la porte. Mello fut plus rapide il avait placé un pied dans l'ouverture, fort de son échec précédent.

-Quel est ton prix ? demanda le blond en avançant son visage contre le chambranle.

Tout le monde avait un prix, il suffisait de mettre les moyens. C'était l'un des apprentissages que lui avait apporté son passé à côtoyer les malfrats de tout bord. Avec la guerre de scission qui faisait rage avec Rosselli, Mello avait perdu une grande part de ses capacités, mais il ne tarderait pas à remplir les caisses… et son futur nouveau hackeur n'était pas forcé d'être mis au courant.

-Je suis déjà sur une affaire, répondit Matt d'un ton ennuyé.

-Pas plus d'une à la fois, hein ?

Il connaissait ce genre d'homme.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te convaincre ? susurra-t-il à son oreille.

-En premier lieu, dégager de là.

-Je ne te crois pas.

Mello vit dans son regard une lueur d'intérêt qu'il s'empressa d'exploiter.

-Tu t'ennuies, débuta-t-il. Le job qu'on t'a filé n'est pas intéressant. Tu as besoin d'argent facile, sans prise de tête, alors tu as accepté le dernier qui s'est proposé sans y songer à deux fois. Tu as envie de danger et d'adrénaline, mais là, tu t'emmerdes.

-Je ne m'emmerde pas, démentit le rouquin en jetant un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Ou plus.

Mello suivit le regard, mais l'angle de pièce en question était masqué par un mur. Il devait parler de la fille.

-Mais je t'en prie. Convaincs-moi.

-J'ai quelque chose qui risque de te plaire. A propos, tu vois qui est Rosselli ?

Une série d'expressions étranges passa dans son regard. Matt, soudain, eut une grimace inidentifiable. Il passa une main sur son front pour éponger une sueur latente et posa l'autre sur la poignée de sa porte.

-Je vais y réfléchir, dit-il avant de donner un violent coup de pied dans le tibia de Mello.

Le blond eut à peine le temps de reculer sous la douleur que Matt claquait la porte en profitant de l'espace dégagé. Il y eut un bruit de clés que l'on tournait dans la serrure, puis un coup, et Mello entendit un bref « Leane, tu dégages » suivi d'un trépignement plaintif et d'un grand bruit d'objets renversés. Il attendit et sonna de nouveau, puis il patienta encore. Personne ne lui ouvrit. On ne lui répondit pas, sinon le silence de mort, et il dut se résoudre à partir au bout de quelques heures à supputer sur le modèle de pied-de-biche qui conviendrait.

Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas inventée, cette lueur d'intérêt dans le regard du hackeur.

x-x-x

Mello avait sérieusement besoin d'un professionnel du contre-espionnage. C'est ce qu'il avait conclu en insérant une fois définitive la clé dans la serrure de son appartement. Gio le fliquait. Il avait bien fallu que le mafieux devine par quel moyen il comptait prendre sa revanche, et le nombre anormal d'accidents qui avaient semé sa route depuis son retour à New York explicitait tout le reste. Mello vivait dans un environnement infesté de mouchards.

Sous la coque de son interrupteur, il y avait un mouchard. Dans les gonds de son armoire, il y avait un mouchard. Dans le détecteur d'incendies, il y avait un mouchard. Mello avait brûlé la plupart de ses affaires et ses vêtements avec dans un grand feu de joie. Après quoi il était sorti avec une tenue achetée la veille en magasin, s'était installé sur un banc de Central Park et avait noté de mémoire la totalité de ses contacts, puis avait sauvé dans un attaché-case sentant le cuir neuf le peu de documents qu'il lui faudrait emporter à tout prix.

L'impression de repartir à zéro – c'était la troisième fois – lui rappela des temps anciens où il n'avait encore jamais tiré à balles réelles, où les gentils et les méchants étaient démarqués par une ligne tracée à la règle sur un sol de béton et où jamais il n'aurait songé à plonger les mains dans le cambouis avec la racaille.

Near était blanc comme neige, à l'orphelinat, avant de montrer pour la première fois qu'il pouvait lui aussi vouloir vaincre par orgueil. Mello avait été fier de pouvoir communiquer avec lui et frustré d'avoir un égal, non, un maître stratège. Il s'était mis dans tous ses états car leurs esprits brillants étaient opposés en tout. Il avait éructé devant son jugement inhumain. Tout n'avait été que ce binôme immiscible et pourtant complémentaire, où les limites entre le noir et le blanc se floutaient déjà. Il n'y avait jamais eu de Flare pour danser en arrière-plan dans leur gymnase désert, jamais de Linda pour dessiner leur lutte et leur respect mutin, jamais de Matt pour…

Matt.

C'était le numéro trois, paraissait-il. Mello l'avait oublié comme il avait oublié Flare avant de la revoir. Au détail près qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Matt, en-dehors des cours, c'était cette silhouette maladive qui claquait sa porte avec un peu plus d'énergie lorsqu'il y avait du bruit dans le couloir, et qui après un bref regard distant, s'enfermait dans une chambre aux volets clos pour hiberner à la lueur de ses écrans. Il ne le voyait presque jamais, et ce n'étaient pas les verres teintés qu'il arborait pour se défendre de l'agression du jour qui auraient aidé. A la connaissance de Mello, Matt n'avait pas d'amis. Il passait le plus clair de son temps enfermé. Même Near était plus sociable.

Matt, c'était un visage flou croisé une minute par jour à l'angle d'un couloir.

Alors non, rien d'étonnant à ce que Mello ne se soit pas souvenu de lui. Outre le fait qu'ils avaient une puberté de passée et que n'importe quelle mauvaise langue aurait pu mettre en valeur le fait que Mello ne s'était jamais préoccupé de ce qui n'était ni L, ni Near, ni Kira.

x-x-x

Lorsqu'il réfléchissait à un plan, Mello avait la fâcheuse manie de trépigner et de soupirer à voix haute.

Dissertation du jour : comment assassiner un parrain de la mafia aux tendances paranoïaques lorsque l'on ne disposait que de sa mémoire et d'une poignée d'alliés aux allégeances floues ? Vous avez la journée. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le mafieux vous devance.

Gio Rosselli ne sortirait pas en fanfare. Il y avait deux solutions de ce côté : l'avoir à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur de son repaire. L'intérieur était exclu, puisque surveillé par un nouvel arrivant talentueux. Mello ne croyait pas en ses chances de le retourner. Il aurait pour cela fallu qu'il ait le moindre indice pour remonter jusqu'à l'inconnu, trouver son identité, et même si Sergueï avait été très bon, rien n'excluait qu'il se soit fait avoir sur une maladresse. Son espion gênant pouvait être n'importe quel jeune ou vieille tête ayant changé d'allégeance. Pas de classement sur le talent, donc. Et dans cette guerre de l'information, Mello savait qu'il n'était pas le maître.

Restait l'extérieur.

Comme il ne connaissait pas les récents agissements des new-yorkais et que les infos de Cin puaient du bec, la seule solution fiable était d'obliger Rosselli à sortir.

Mello frappa le comptoir d'un ongle agacé. Le barman, qui observait en biais le drôle d'adolescent qui avait commandé un chocolat viennois, eut un brusque sursaut. Mello le gratifia d'un regard noir avant de retourner à ses affaires.

Comment forcer Rosselli à pointer le nez dehors là où il le désirait ?

Comment faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas sur ses gardes ?

Mello soupira. Quelle que soit la solution qu'il envisageait, il n'y avait aucune garantie que Rosselli se déplace en personne. Et toujours, le risque qu'il détecte le piège à des kilomètres de distance. Le mieux aurait été que Rosselli ait eu un rendez-vous aux apparences banales auquel il ne pourrait pas et ne voudrait pas se soustraire. D'un genre crucial et ennuyeux tout à la fois.

La solution ne l'attendait pas ici. Il décolla de son siège au comptoir et pensa à faire une petite marche pour se changer les idées.

C'est lorsqu'il approcha de la sortie qu'il le vit : cheveux coiffés avec un pétard, la même marinière encrassée dont avait déjà eu un aperçu, mais la cigarette au bec et des goggles orangées pour protéger ses petits yeux douillets du soleil. Il était attablé avec un homme assez jeune, aux cheveux bruns rehaussés de boucles, avec un long nez droit bosselé, un visage caractériel et un maintien de jeune premier que ne démentaient pas son pull vert bouteille et le col de chemise parfaitement repassé qui en émergeait. Matt était avachi en avant et parlait sur un ton de conspirateur, et son interlocuteur bien installé en arrière contre son dossier l'écoutait avec le sourire, tasse de café à la main. On aurait cru à une scène de James Bond où Bond se serait fait une permanente. Mello était sûr que le voir relever le petit doigt n'aurait pas paru décalé dans cette scène.

-Ton affaire, affirma Mello plus qu'il ne demanda en s'approchant des deux intrigants.

Matt lui adressa un bref coup d'œil ennuyé. L'autre, en revanche, ne se gêna pas pour le jauger d'un regard scrutateur. Mello remarqua le joli trapèze que formait sa musculature, les épaules larges et droites, le teint bronzé et ses yeux noirs bordés de longs cils. Homme de terrain, apprécia-t-il aussitôt. Le nombre faible de cicatrices sur sa peau et son air poli et avenant firent pencher la balance. Espion ?

-C'est encore pour la même histoire ? interrogea Matt sans que se devinent sur son visage ni l'éventuel agacement d'avoir été interrompu, ni celui que lui coûtait ce « harcèlement ».

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, dit Mello en haussant les épaules.

Le rouquin se redressa.

-Très bien. J'accepte.

Mello se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour réprimer un sourire victorieux.

-A une condition.

C'était logique, se dit le blond. Il n'avait même pas eu à dégainer la liste d'arguments irréfutables qu'il avait prévue pour le convaincre. Le rouquin avait réfléchi à sa proposition. Et il avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

Matt se tourna vers le très-probablement-espion et lui fit un clin d'œil. Puis il revint à Mello.

-As-tu déjà entendu parler du Jaguar ?

-Pas vraiment, non.

-C'est un superordinateur. Le plus puissant des Etats-Unis, et le second plus puissant au monde si les chinois finissent de concevoir leur Tianhe. Il se trouve au Tennessee, dans le laboratoire national d'Oak Ridge. Les scientifiques s'en servent pour faire des prévisions sur le climat, les séismes ou encore l'astrophysique. Le Projet Manhattan, ça te dit quelque chose ou tu as oublié tous les cours de la Wammy's ?

Mello tourna un regard choqué vers le troisième luron, mais celui-ci haussa les mains comme pour signifier qu'il était au courant. Le blond eut la désagréable sensation d'avoir déjà vu sa tête quelque part, et que ce quelque part n'était peut-être pas indifférent à l'orphelinat.

Il hocha la tête.

-Très bien, conclut Matt avec un petit sourire.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec notre affaire.

-Tu te souviens, lorsque tu m'as demandé quel était mon prix ? C'est ça. Je veux le Jaguar. Rien d'impossible pour toi, j'imagine, ajouta-t-il sans cacher sa satisfaction.

Il tira une bouffée de nicotine.

Mello réfléchit à toute allure. La base d'Oak Ridge n'était pas militarisée, le cambriolage ne nécessiterait donc pas de ressources pour contourner le Secret Défense. De plus, il n'y avait pas plus distrait qu'une bande de scientifiques la tête enfoncée dans leurs travaux. Il s'agirait d'un vol banal, aussi facile à mettre en œuvre que le permettrait la taille conséquente du colis à délivrer.

-Marché conclu.

-Je t'aime, toi. On dirait qu'il n'y a rien de plus simple quand on t'écoute.

Le Jaguar devait cacher quelque chose.

-Ce n'est qu'une petite commission pour moi, bluffa Mello en haussant les épaules.

-Une petite commission… Je t'attendrai avec, dans ce cas, le salua Matt d'un air gouailleur.

Il lui jeta un petit objet que Mello attrapa. C'était une clé USB montée sur un anneau de fer d'où pendait une figurine masquée.

-Les plans du laboratoire sont dessus, expliqua le hackeur. Si tu dévisses la tête du bonhomme, il y a aussi un micro-port à brancher sur place. Ça bousillera le système de sécurité et ça devrait te laisser le loisir de débrancher la bête. C'est un gros truc, je te conseille de prendre une grue.

Mello n'écouta que d'une seule oreille. La solution d'un problème bien plus important venait de lui être délivrée.

La Commission.

Gio Rosselli était mort et enterré.

x-x-x

En mai 1929, cinq mois avant le célèbre krach boursier, s'était jouée la plus belle blague de l'histoire du truandage. Lucky Luciano, la pieuvre du trafic international et du proxénétisme qu'on ne présentait plus, s'était hissé assez haut dans la famille Masseria pour décider qu'il était temps de régner sur New York, et avait pour cela décidé de réunir des gangsters des Cinq Familles et d'ailleurs pour la fondation du Syndicat National du Crime. On avait appelé cela la Commission. Buts avoués : le partage des secteurs lucratifs, la non-domination d'une mafia sur les autres, la mise en place d'une caisse de corruption des civils et… le règlement des litiges donnant lieu à vendetta. Etait-il besoin de préciser que Luciano avait assassiné le parrain de sa famille _et_ son successeur ?

Quatre-vingt ans plus tard, Mello s'apprêtait à rejouer la même farce.

Depuis l'année 1929, la Commission se réunissait de manière irrégulière, au gré des crises. La crise actuelle s'appelait Kira. Fort heureusement pour lui, Mello avait été assez bien placé pour savoir où et quand les parrains avaient prévu de présenter leur ascension fulgurante à leurs confrères.

S'il le devait un jour remercier Kira, cependant, ce serait une fois qu'il lui aurait planté une balle entre les deux yeux.

Mello avait vingt jours avant la Commission. Il estima donc qu'il pouvait tenter de jouer à autre chose que la larve inutile dans l'expectative. En l'occurrence, le défi que lui avait lancé Matt – car c'en était un ou il ne s'appelait pas Mello – le séduisait assez. Il profita donc du temps de latence pour appeler un ou deux contacts et récupérer ni vu ni connu une grue de chantier, quelques bons explosifs et un camion de déménagement. Puis il alla graisser la patte à deux-trois jeunes qui avaient besoin d'argent de poche pour payer l'université et se trouva embarqué dans l'un des épisodes les plus intéressants de sa carrière de cambrioleur.

Le Jaguar était un modeste animal de 224 162 processeurs. Autant dire, pas la bricole qu'on rangeait dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

Il choisit un dimanche. C'était connu, plus on avait un niveau d'études élevé et plus on était croyant, et Mello se fichait du paradoxe tant que cela l'assurait que la brave majorité catholique rejoindrait en bêlant le camp des partisans du repos hebdomadaire. Il ne resterait sur place que quelques passionnés un peu fêlés et le strict minimum de l'équipe de maintenance. Ce n'était pas comme si quiconque s'imaginait qu'on puisse être assez fou pour vouloir dérober un superordinateur.

Arrivé sur place, il drogua le gardien de parking et n'hésita que quelques secondes à faire subir un sort semblable à ceux de la vidéosurveillance.

C'est ganté que Mello serra quelques mains lorsque les étudiants embauchés pour l'occasion vinrent garer leur camion attitré sur le parking. Après quoi une explosion retentit à l'autre bout du complexe et l'alarme incendie-guerre bactériologique-incident nucléaire poussa son peuple à se scotcher les mains sur les oreilles. Une fois réuni dans le bunker prévu à cet effet, le personnel du laboratoire d'Oak Ridge eut tout le loisir de constater que la communication avec l'extérieur était coupée… et que les portes de leur repère n'avaient plus envie de s'ouvrir.

Mello s'engagea, sa troupe médusée à ses côtés, jusqu'à la salle du Jaguar. Il bloqua la porte, sectionna l'alimentation, et entreprit de séparer les processeurs avec le peu de douceur qu'il avait en sa possession. Il les numérota un à un et fut bien content d'avoir prévu la journée à cet effet. Puis, se remémorant les brefs cours de maniement d'une grue de chantier, il s'installa aux commandes.

Quelques transferts de palettes plus tard, le Jaguar était en pièces au fond d'une procession de camions.

Mello fit taire ses complices d'une somme conséquente et de plusieurs conseils concernant la complicité de crime et sa conséquence devant les tribunaux. Puis, fort de cet avertissement, il les envoya garer leur véhicule dans les différents lieux qu'il avait pointé sur carte routière.

Ce fut donc sans heurt qu'il quitta les lieux, sa mission dûment accomplie.

Il se gara dans une ville pavillonnaire de la périphérie et attendit. Il était tard. Les gamins du coin s'installaient sur le mur du stade pour shooter dans un ballon, griller une cigarette ou fêter la fin de semaine en bonne compagnie. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas plus grande menace qu'un chien qui aboyait chaque fois qu'on passait trop près de l'aire de liberté que lui octroyait sa laisse, Mello revint à son camion et sauta sur le marchepied poli. Sur le cuir imprégné de bourbon du conducteur, il récupéra le jeu de clés. Il avait décidé de garder l'USB de Matt pour un usage personnel, puisque ses affaires avaient brûlé dans l'appartement de Sergueï. C'était de bonne guerre les services du plus grand des hackers ne requerrait jamais la somme que valait le Jaguar.

L'idée le traversa que la carte postale que Sergueï destinait à sa mère avait sans doute péri dans l'incendie. Il secoua la tête.

En se tenant au volant, il se pencha au-dessus du cendrier et du levier de vitesse pour ouvrir la boîte à gants. L'ex conducteur y avait laissé quantité de magazines où des mannequins dénudées arboraient leurs formes artificielles dans une attitude provocatrice. Mello les feuilleta une seconde avant de les jeter à l'arrière. En-dessous, il récupéra, bien plus intéressant, un téléphone qu'il avait subtilisé dans la foule peu avant son départ de New York. Il replaça la batterie et composa le numéro de Cin.

-C'est moi, brigand, anticipa-t-il sur la stupide salutation de l'intéressé.

-_Hey, Mello. Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?_

-Mieux, éluda-t-il.

Il se garda de préciser que tout serait allé à merveille s'il avait eu la certitude que Cin ne l'avait pas fourré délibérément dans un piège.

-Comment se porte le boulot que je t'ai refourgué ?

_-Pas trop mal, écoute. Le labo m'a renvoyé des analyses de ton charmant message. L'auteur a utilisé le sang de ton hacker – O négatif, quel gâchis. Aucune trace de doigts, mais cet abruti a laissé un cil dans l'affaire et j'ai pu récupérer ce qu'il nous fallait pour les analyses ADN._

-Et alors ?

_-Bartolo Diez, la Fusée. _

Mello hocha la tête.

_-Flare a pu faire un peu de tir aux canards, ça lui manquait. Franchement, tu y croirais, que cette fille ne soit douée que pour les attractions de fête foraine ?_

-Parce que l'art d'empoisonner les gens est tellement plus fin que celui d'avoir une cible mouvante à deux cent mètres de distance, railla le blond.

_-Si tu continues, la prochaine fois que tu te pointes avec une tronche de cadavre, je ne te file plus de tramadol._

-Ok, ok.

Mello ajusta le rétroviseur intérieur pour surveiller la ruelle à son arrière gauche.

-J'ai un petit job pour toi. Tu vas recevoir plusieurs messages. Cherche pas, aucun ne vient de mon numéro. D'ailleurs je n'en ai plus, je te préviendrai du changement dès que j'aurai pu signer ce contrat avec le mec que tu m'as conseillé et…

_-Qui ? Matt ?_

-Yep. Je l'ai rencontré.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Mello pianota sur la dizaine de téléphone qu'il venait d'extirper de divers recoins du véhicule. Son kit mains libres – coincer l'appareil entre joues et veste – n'arrangeait pas l'affaire.

-C'est un sacré connard.

_-Disons plutôt qu'il a le sens des affaires._

-Et comment. Il a réussi à m'extorquer un paiement de plusieurs milliards en nature sans que je puisse m'assurer de la réciproque. Et tu aurais vu son accueil. Il m'a eu en fourbe, ce gars-là. Pour une putain de nana. Enfin, soupira-t-il. Il est intéressant.

Il appuya un à un sur la touche « Envoi » des différents téléphones.

A l'autre bout du fil, Cin ricana.

_-Flare prévoyait que tu dirais ça._

-Sans blague.

_-Elle m'a aussi dit de te répéter que tu devrais te méfier de tes alliances. Et que tu devrais réviser tes… cours. Ce n'est pas qu'elle va cesser de t'idolâtrer avant la fin des vingt prochaines années, mais je crois que tu as fait quelque chose qui l'a déçue. _

Il y eut un autre ricanement que Mello trouva parfaitement justifié, compte tenu de la bouche qui lui rapportait le message. Le blond disloqua un à un les mobiles qui lui avaient servi à envoyer son ordre de mission.

_-Si ça continue, elle va changer de style vestimentaire._

-Et si tu arrêtais avec les sarcasmes et que tu me disais ce que tu penses de la demande que je viens de te faire ?

Le calme de l'autre côté lui signifia que Cin s'intéressait au problème. Mello fut ravi d'écouter les différentes nuances de son souffle tandis que celui-ci réalisait ce qui se cachait derrière l'ordre de mission que composaient les différents messages. Le service téléphonique devait fonctionner à merveilles.

Mello reporta son regard sur les différents rétroviseurs.

-Qui que soit la personne qui t'aurait _hypothétiquement_, et Mello appuya bien fort sur le mot, embauché pour me doubler, je te donne le triple. Autant avant et deux fois plus une fois que je me serai assuré que tout s'est bien passé.

Silence à l'appareil.

_-Mello_, souffla Cin, _tu es complètement taré._

-Et c'est pour ça qu'on m'aime, rétorqua-t-il. Moi, je ne cherche pas à empiéter sur le territoire des autres. Ceux qui n'ont pas pigé que je ne voulais que leur bien – son interlocuteur s'esclaffa d'un rire nerveux – ne sont que des crétins. Et tu n'es pas un crétin, n'est-ce pas Cin ?

_-Dans ce cas, je ne sais pas combien de cartes bancaires il te reste en stock, mais je te conseille de ne mettre personne d'autre que moi et la petite sur le coup._

-Crève, rétorqua Mello d'un ton « affectueux ».

Il aperçut, dans le reflet d'une vitre, une silhouette familière.

-Je dois te laisser, j'ai rendez-vous.

Il éteignit le téléphone, fit coulisser la porte et sauta du marchepied. Les mains dans les poches d'un blouson sans manches, Matt se dirigeait vers lui avec la bonhommie de celui qui visite la banlieue tous les jours. Il fit encore quelques pas et s'arrêta pour allumer une cigarette. Mello le rejoignit.

-Chouette coin, fit remarquer l'arrivant. Tu me montres ?

-Enchanté de ta ponctualité.

Matt avait trente secondes de retard, et la montre de Mello n'était pas une mauvaise référence. Le blond, pour s'assurer de sa venue, avait photographié la salle du superordinateur et l'avait postée sur le forum que lui avait indiqué son contractant. Rien ne valait la gourmandise.

Mello souleva la bâche du camion et en entrouvrit l'arrière. A l'intérieur, dans la pénombre, se profilait la silhouette de l'objet tant désiré.

Enfin, un morceau de cette silhouette.

-Les autres bouts sont dans diverses localités que je me suis permis de ne pas référencer. Libre à toi de les chercher tout seul. Ou alors, tu acceptes de m'aider et je t'aide même à réunir les pièces de ton nouveau jouet.

Evidemment qu'un superordinateur ne tenait pas dans un unique et ridicule camion.

-Sympa.

-On est quittes.

En même temps, il aurait paru suspect qu'un rassemblement de poids lourds élise domicile sans prévenir dans une cité éloignée de tout interstate.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait motivé Mello. L'énigme comportait de nombreuses pièces. Un hacker génial mais mort, un autre ennemi, et un dernier intéressé mais récalcitrant, le tout dans la localité serrée de New York City. Un manque cruel d'engagement. Les avertissements successifs de Flare, et enfin, ceux voilés de second degré de Cin.

Une carte de visite laissée sur la table d'un bar ne suffisait pas.

S'il voulait s'assurer de la fidélité exclusive de Matt, il avait intérêt à prévoir quelques arguments.

x-x-x


	4. Un génie, deux associés, un mouchard

Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews. Tout ça me réchauffe le coeur, mais à un point... vous n'imaginez pas les sourires béats qui me croissent sur la figure. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu un tel accueil, en considérant qu'on est quand même sur le fandom de Death Note, dépeuplé s'il en est, muet, un peu solitaire parfois... En résumé : vous êtes merveilleux.

Vous remarquerez que cette histoire passe en rating M, tout simplement parce que la gradation de suspense et l'avancée de l'histoire suivent aussi un accroissement de la violence. Alors c'est encore gentillet mais on n'en est grossièrement qu'au milieu de la fic. Notez que tout ceci est à prendre avec humour. Je n'aime pas la violence gratuite. Et dans cette logique, j'espère que mes références ne vous échappent pas trop. Sinon, je peux toujours vous éclairer par message privé.

x-x-x

**IMPITOYABLE**

Chapitre 4 : Un génie, deux associés, un mouchard.

x-x-x

Cin contempla son œuvre, satisfait.

Il s'essuya les mains dans un grand chiffon et jeta une piécette au gardien du kiosque qui n'avait pipé mot depuis tout à l'heure, et l'observait, plus admiratif qu'inquiet, plonger les mains dans la filasse et le cambouis.

-Vous faites ça tous les jours ? demanda le commerçant dont le regard luisait d'intérêt.

-Plus ou moins, oui.

Il n'était pas certain que sa manœuvre ait été interprétée à son juste titre.

Pourtant, elle rutilait, cette moto. Elle était belle et classe et chère, sans effleurer le sujet de son moteur de compétition tuné par un passionné, pour la bonne cause. On l'avait astiquée avec amour, mais l'usure des pneus trahissait la fidélité qu'avait le conducteur pour l'engin. Une petite merveille de technologie.

Cin avait apporté la touche ultime.

Il recula de quelques pas. Protégé par la façade du kiosque, il se savait invisible.

-Vous devriez vous éloigner quelques temps, suggéra-t-il à son unique spectateur en lui pointant un café du doigt.

Il rajouta quelques piécettes sur le comptoir mais n'acheta pas de journal. Puis, prenant l'homme par l'épaule, il alla s'installer à une table dudit café, de l'autre côté de la rue, et commanda un expresso avec le regard rivé sur son œuvre.

La moto ne contenait pas de bombe. La moto _était_ la bombe.

Que le spectacle commence.

x-x-x

Il y avait, à Atlantic City, une lagune aux eaux paisibles et douze casinos. L'argent flirtait avec la misère et l'on y était plus afro-américain que blanc crépi, n'en déplaise aux militants. Si d'aventure il nous prenait l'idée d'errer loin de la longue promenade de bois qui épousait la forme de la côte, on voyait, dans les rues qui avaient donné leur nom aux cases de Monopoly, de grands hôtels luxueux qui dressaient fièrement leurs façades inaccessibles mais le Golden World n'était pas ouvert à tous. Il fallait bien loger le haut tourisme.

C'était l'un de ces hôtels qui intéressait Flare. Une porte d'entrée flanquée de quatre vigiles, monumentale avec toutes ses dorures. De fausses fenêtres sur le rez-de-chaussée, d'autres, vraies et teintées, à l'étage, construites dans un verre renforcé et flanquées de pics pour… les pigeons. Un parc, sur le côté, luxuriant de verdure mais surtout entouré de croisillons de fer sombre sur quatre mètres de hauteur. Derrière, rien qu'un mur de quinze mètres, celui de la propriété voisine. A priori rien d'inquiétant si ce n'était qu'on y rentrait par la porte de devant ou qu'on n'y entrait pas.

Quoique. Le notaire était formel, il y avait un gruyère en sous-sol.

Flare inspira un bon coup. Elle se retint de jeter un coup d'œil en contrebas, là où deux motos parfaitement identiques trônaient derrière la silhouette d'un kiosque. Il y avait des caméras à l'entrée. Elle avait l'impression d'être détaillée sous toutes les coutures.

Elle gravit les neuf marches de marbre sans saluer les gardes. Elle avait volé un sac griffé pour l'occasion, et arborait une robe rouge pétaradante qui épousait ses fesses de la manière la plus honteuse qui soit. Personne ne l'arrêta ni ne lui fit la moindre remarque. Elle prit cela pour un bon début. Le trac manqua de la faire trébucher cependant, et ce n'étaient pas ses talons aiguille qui la sauvèrent. Le moelleux du tapis dans lequel s'elle était pris, disons, l'aida. Elle avança d'un pas impérieux jusqu'à la réception, où l'on lui répondit avec toute la déférence du monde.

-Chambre 118, éclaira-t-elle, tandis que des « collègues » la toisaient sans bienveillance aux tables du salon.

L'homme ne broncha pas. Dans son dos, la poignée de call girls qui exerçaient fixèrent d'un mauvais œil leur rivale tout juste arrivée.

-Vous permettez ? Je dois me refaire une beauté, annonça-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Elle se dirigea du même pas outrageux jusqu'aux toilettes. Là, elle examina son maquillage, fit un sourire confiant, et osa une grimace dégoûtée à l'adresse d'une femme qui venait de sortir de sa cabine. Après quoi elle ouvrit théâtralement la fenêtre en guise d'aération et se pencha pour y respirer l'air pur de la cité. Une branche rebelle se fraya un chemin à l'intérieur. L'arbre venait, aucun doute possible, du parc.

La femme eut sitôt disparu que Flare, assurée de la désertion de la pièce, se cala contre la porte pour faire barrière à son ouverture et émit un sifflement.

Une main apparut au rebord de la fenêtre. Puis un poignet, puis un bras et enfin, une tête emmitouflée et l'entièreté d'un torse. Le corps complet tomba en silence sur le sol carrelé de la pièce. L'arrivant défit les bandes qui masquaient son visage. De longues mèches blondes dégoulinèrent le long d'un visage juvénile et cruel. Puis l'ombre entra dans une cabine et n'en ressortit, une minute plus tard, que pour jeter un baluchon de tissu informe par la fenêtre. « Elle » était désormais brune et avenante, couverte d'un peu trop de tissu pour la chaleur actuelle.

Comme on tambourinait à la porte, Flare s'empressa d'ouvrir en s'excusant de s'être trompée de sens d'ouverture. Puis, de ses pas maladroits, elle tenta au mieux d'occuper l'attention avant de prendre l'ascenseur. La rejoignit la brune aux airs frigorifiés. Les deux s'ignorèrent, et pour tous, ce fut un somptueux hasard si elles descendirent au même étage. Leurs regards ne dévièrent pas d'un degré lorsque leurs chemins se séparèrent.

Flare s'avança comme une princesse jusqu'à la chambre 118.

Elle y passa la carte qu'on lui avait délivrée à la réception. La porte, cependant, refusa de s'ouvrir. Elle la fit coulisser une seconde fois dans la fente prévue à cet effet mais n'obtint pas plus de résultat. La troisième tentative fut tout aussi vaine. Lorsqu'excédée, elle tambourina à la porte, le regard de l'un des deux hommes qui se tenaient campés devant l'entrée voisine du 114 se porta vers elle avec une attention appuyée.

-C'est pas vrai ! jura-t-elle entre colère et larmoiement.

Elle tira, excédée, sur un pan de sa robe déjà bien courte qui se fendit sur la cuisse.

L'homme pris de pitié n'attendit pas qu'elle devienne la personnification du désespoir ni qu'elle se perde dans la contemplation misérable de la déchirure pour s'avancer vers elle, non sans un brin d'hésitation.

-Vous allez bien, mademoiselle ?

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? rétorqua-t-elle avec hargne, avant de s'apaiser, la mine inquiète. Oh, pardon. Je ne voulais pas dire ça, s'excusa-t-elle. Ma carte ne marche pas et j'ai laissé toutes mes affaires à l'intérieur. Je vais devoir redescendre, mais… regardez mes pieds.

L'homme pencha le regard pour y voir une grosse marque rougie, que la lanière des chaussures avait dessinée.

-C'est moi qui doit être trop bête pour réussir à la faire fonctionner, se lamenta-t-elle.

-Absolument pas, prétendit l'homme avec le sourire.

Elle tourna vers lui un regard gonflé d'espoir.

-Dites ? interrogea-t-elle en se tortillant. Vous ne voudriez pas essayer pour moi, s'il vous plait ?

Lui n'était pas mauvais bougre, et la jeune fille à la robe rouge, plutôt mignonne. Aussi n'hésita-t-il pas à lui venir en aide lorsque celle-ci lui tendit sa carte magnétique. Celle-ci, cependant, n'en fonctionna pas mieux.

-Je suis désolé, baragouina-t-il, mais la manière dont Flare se tortillait les hanches lui fit pousser un nouveau sens de l'entraide. Si vous voulez, je peux appeler la réception. Nous avons une salle, mon collègue et moi. Ça vous évitera de vous tordre une cheville.

Flare réprima difficilement un sourire de victoire. Le visage épanoui par la gratitude, elle suivit en sautillant l'homme qui traversa le couloir.

-Envoie la relève, lui lança son collègue sans cacher le sous-entendu grivois.

Elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu et continua de suivre l'homme.

La chambre qu'ils occupaient était mitoyenne de celle de la garde. Flare, angoissée, s'accrocha au bras de l'homme au moment où il se saisissait de la poignée, et le força à se retourner dans une vue plongeante sur son décolleté.

-Vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle, suppliante, alors qu'il poussait la porte.

L'homme hocha la tête par automatisme tandis qu'un premier sein se frottait contre son bras. Elle se demanda s'il n'était pas gay, ou juste asexué, parce que le faciès professionnel qu'il arborait la blessait dans son ego. Puis, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, elle poussa la porte pour lui et l'observa avec espoir.

Il ne s'était pas tourné vers elle pour la contempler.

En revanche, la silhouette affaissée d'un collègue sur le lit double ne le laissait pas totalement indifférent. D'autant plus que le collègue en question avait un visage défoncé à la truelle et que la manière dont il pissait le sang sur la moquette suggérait amplement que son air assoupi n'était pas dû qu'au marchand de sable.

L'homme se tourna cette fois d'un bond pour lui bloquer les deux bras d'un geste menaçant.

Flare hurla, trébucha, et se retrouva suspendue au bout de la poigne du vigile hostile. Il avait des mains de gorille, et elle maudit ses petits poignets fluets qu'il tenait à deux entre ses cinq doigts titanesques. La pitié qu'elle avait lu dans ses traits s'était évaporée en un quart de seconde.

-Alors on essaye de jouer avec nous, hein ? grogna-t-il en abaissant sa main jusqu'à son holster.

Elle décida qu'elle avait le droit de paniquer.

Et, d'un coup sauvage, elle lui enfonça son talon dans le pied.

L'homme hurla. Elle se débattit. Le temps qu'il la lâche, le cuir de ses chaussures commençait à prendre une teinte rougeâtre. Et lorsque la grosse paluche s'approcha d'elle, elle n'hésita pas une seconde à se défaire de sa seconde chaussure pour la lui planter dans le visage. Cin pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait sur les lames montées sur escarpins, désormais.

Il y eut un claquement net.

L'homme bascula en arrière. Là où il s'était tenu se découpait la silhouette blonde de Mello, son canon braqué sur l'ex tempe de sa victime.

-J'aime les silencieux, fit Flare qui ne se gêna pas pour se laisser choir au sol. Ça ne fiche pas du tout la trouille.

-Et merci, c'est pour les chiens ?

La rousse ramena ses genoux contre son torse. Elle avait les jambes en coton.

Son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite.

-Tu étais censé nettoyer ça proprement, accusa-t-elle.

-C'est pas de ma faute s'il était insensible aux drogues de Cin ! s'énerva Mello. Bref. Pousse-toi, tu es dans le passage.

Flare ne bougea pas.

-Tu es très mignon, comme ça, releva-t-elle avec un regard moqueur.

Le blond s'était débarrassé de sa perruque et de ses vêtements de femme pour enfiler à la place un costume digne des Men in Black. Ça faisait très classe, sur lui, sauf qu'il paraissait un peu maigrelet pour prendre la place de l'homme au visage ensanglanté. L'hémoglobine avait été figée par un spray délivré par Cin, qui, lui, fonctionnait à merveille. L'état désastreux du visage était dû au scalp que Mello avait dû effectuer avec les moyens du bord. Normalement, les pros usaient de résine à prise lente ou de cryoextraction, mais la chambre n'était pas un laboratoire et le temps leur était compté.

Il posa le scalp sur son visage avec une grimace de dégoût. Puis, après avoir arrangé les cheveux du mort pour cacher les contours de la plaie, il vira Flare à grands coups de pied.

Il claqua la porte et rejoignit son « collègue ».

-Une vraie démone, confia-t-il dans un chuchotis à celui-ci qui avait été intrigué par les vagues bruits qui avaient filtré de la chambre.

Le vigile hocha la tête avec envie, et Mello se félicita de ne pas avoir eu besoin de sourire. Il était très difficile de manipuler les expressions d'un visage qui n'avait pas été greffé. En revanche, pour peu qu'on ne le montre pas trop, les chuchotis pouvaient faire l'affaire puisqu'ils détruisaient le timbre. « Pense comme à la Wammy's », lui répéta le souvenir de Flare tandis qu'il se tenait, dos droit, à côté de son prochain macchabée – dont l'empreinte rétinienne ouvrirait la porte.

N'était-ce pas à la Commission qu'on avait autorisé de se tuer seulement entre mafieux ?

x-x-x

Matt se prélassait dans son lit avec un unique dilemme. Trahir ou ne pas trahir ?

Il y avait, d'un côté, des sommes mirobolantes pour un travail de pacotille mais un génie casse-couilles à affronter. Il y avait, de l'autre, un ordinateur somptueux qui n'attendait que sa paluche pour être exploité à la hauteur de ses capacités mais un emmerdeur à la dent dure avec lequel coopérer. Et puis il y avait, tout simplement, la flemme et la paresse, et l'envie, et celle de bosser pour lui-même, là où il le désirait, quand il le désirait.

Et au milieu, le cœur du problème : les deux camps s'affrontaient.

Matt était en pleine réflexion lorsque l'une de ses alarmes sonna : le second parti était à moins de cent mètres du premier. C'était là que le dilemme prenait son ampleur.

La réponse lui vint tout naturellement.

Pourquoi choisir ?

Matt envoya un bref signal à son employeur par loi d'ancienneté. Puis il consulta les plans de la demeure du New Jersey, usa d'une vue satellite et tenta de se remémorer en détail les conversations qu'il avait pu avoir avec le blond explosif.

Comment aurait-il procédé lui-même s'il lui avait fallu se débarrasser du parrain ?

Matt tapa un nouveau message :

_« Ne mangez rien, ne buvez rien, ne respirez plus et surtout, demandez à un collègue de mettre les clés sur le contact AVANT d'approcher votre moto à moins de dix mètres. »_

x-x-x

A l'intérieur de la chambre, Gio Rosselli s'agita.

-J'me sens pas bien, marmonna-t-il pour excuse avant de se lever de sa chaise.

x-x-x

Il y avait des moments où le temps était long. Cela comprenait, par exemple, ceux où on était censé camper vingt minutes en compagnie d'un inconnu dont on découvrirait sans état d'âme le contenu du petit déjeuner par accès direct aux entrailles.

Evidemment, c'était bien pire lorsque l'on maintenait sur soi, avec plus ou moins de discrétion, le scalp intégral d'un autre individu du même type.

Le plus gênant était alors le moment où vous vous aperceviez que ledit scalp glissait le long de votre visage, que vous alliez très bientôt avoir une bouche anormalement haute et deux trous pour les yeux qui ne laissaient pas une visière idéale lorsque l'on comptait observer autre chose que le plafond.

Après, il y avait cet instant où le sang coagulé – celui d'un autre, s'entend – se mettait à vous coller au visage et à vous démanger drôlement. Vous ajoutiez alors l'odeur tout aussi poétique de ce que vous suspectiez d'être du formol et l'envie, pressante, que tout cela cesse. Parce que oui. L'autre clampin qu'on vous imposait devait, à tout prix, vous reluquer en se croyant discret, mais en ne l'étant vraiment, vraiment pas.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as, mec ? fit le mafieux en garde de la porte. Tu te grattes le visage depuis tout à l'heure.

Mello jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Puis il leva les yeux vers lui.

-Non, je me le tiens, dit-il en levant son arme.

x-x-x

Il y avait une grande giclée de rouge devant la chambre 114.

Cela aurait navré le propriétaire de l'hôtel. La peinture avait été refaite l'année précédente, on avait même changé la moquette pour l'occasion. Cela jurait sur les tons mauves qui avaient été choisis par le décorateur, un vieil artiste débarqué tout droit d'Hollywood.

Mello ouvrit la porte à la volée.

A l'intérieur, une assemblée d'une vingtaine de mafioso se figea en pleine discussion. L'un d'entre eux, pincé, ouvrit la bouche :

-Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi théâtral pour la relèv…

Il remarqua alors, dans la main de l'entrant, un œil bleu électrique arraché sans complexe à son propriétaire. Puis la menotte entière de laquelle gouttait l'hémoglobine. Et enfin, armé à l'autre bras, un Beretta levé pour les tenir en joue. Les attablés virent avec horreur le visage de l'homme se détacher progressivement de sa tête pour y laisser une croûte sanglante, et… une deuxième façade.

Mello jeta l'œil sur le tapis, puis arracha son masque de chair et de kératine. Il balaya du regard la pièce.

Des truands nauséeux.

Pas de Rosselli.

-Putain, jura-t-il en se précipitant vers la fenêtre ouverte.

Il n'y avait personne. En revanche, il entendit distinctement le glissement hors de leur cachette des armes des dix-neuf mafieux restants de la Commission. Il jeta par terre le visage de feu le vigile en repos, juste aux pieds d'un homme proche. Celui-ci grimaça mais ne tira pas.

-Mello, enchanté, déclara-t-il à l'assemblée. Je viens déclarer ma vendetta. Ça ne dérange personne, j'espère ?

Dehors, il y eut une explosion. Mello n'attendit pas de réponse. Il se précipita à la fenêtre où il ne vit rien qu'une boule de feu et des passants ébahis. Puis, il y eut le bruit distinct d'un véhicule qu'on démarrait.

Il sut tout de suite ce que cela signifiait.

Hors de lui, il déchira en deux, puis en quatre la carte de visite que Matt avait glissée dans sa poche. Elle était doublée. Et creuse. Lorsqu'il l'éleva à la hauteur de ses yeux et qu'il plaça en-dessous sa main en coupe, un petit objet métallique en tomba.

Un mouchard.

Matt lui avait refourgué un putain de mouchard.

Il quitta la pièce au pas de course, plantant derrière lui la vingtaine moins un de mafioso aux yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Vous saviez que Tonino était un extraterrestre ? demanda l'homme le plus éloigné de la porte.

Tonino était le vigile dont le visage avait été charcuté et laqué au formol. Le malheureux auprès duquel la relique avait atterri eut un geste de recul. Il frissonna. L'expression plastifiée de Tonino le regardait à travers ses orbites vides d'où émergeait, à gauche, une touffe de cheveux poivre et sel.

-Bon sang, marmonna-t-il, ce salaud a taché mes chaussures !

-En tout cas, lança un autre, sa tête a repoussé vachement vite, hein Guiseppe ?

Ce fut une pin-up aux courtes boucles blondes qui interrompit la chose. Elle avait l'air aussi à sa place au milieu des gangsters qu'un raton laveur dans une bibliothèque, avec son magazine people et son matériel de nail art, et pourtant, lorsqu'elle fit tinter les bagues à ses doigts, tous la fixèrent. Elle tendit une jolie main aux ongles vernis de rouge, récupéra les quatre morceaux de papier et les assembla en silence.

Elle poussa un long soupir et daigna enfin papillonner des cils.

-J'en connais un qui cache un sacré double jeu, murmura-t-elle pour lui-même.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire gourmand.

Lorsque Mello déboula dans la grand-rue, ce fut pour voir un attroupement paniqué qui n'avait plus de raison de paniquer, une équipe de secouristes qui n'avait personne à secourir, l'emplacement d'une moto qui n'était plus qu'un trou béant, et ah oui, moindre des choses : sa propre bécane s'était volatilisée. Avec à son bord, il était aisé de le deviner, un Rosselli qui n'avait pas fini de lui faire des pieds-de-nez.

x-x-x


End file.
